Killing Paul
by WolfTwin
Summary: Brittney Black came to La Push on a transfer program, Only to get imprinted on by Paul. Too bad she loves Embry. Paul has to find a way to make her love him, and not his best friend. Story is better than the summary PaulxOC EmbryxOC *Jake's in here too!
1. Leaving Home

Another boring day of high school awaited me as I stepped into the hallways of school. I was already late, but who cares? No one notices that I'm gone anyways. I passed by my locker to drop off my books, and collect the binders I would need for Ms. Crawfords' class, and slipped into the door to her classroom. As I had predicted, no one noticed me. I spent English Lit drawing on my pieces of paper, and before I knew it, the hour and thirty mintues was up. The bell sounded, and my classmates ran out of the door to their next classes talking about who and what was at the mall on Saturday, or some other crap like that. I tried to make my escape as well, but Ms. Crawford noticed me this time.

" Brittney, can you come here for a minute?" Sighing, I went to see what she could possibly want with the most quiet student in the whole school.

'' Yeah? What's up?" I said, trying not to sound frightned by her. " There is a special program going on through out the nation for students who are from various Native American tribes across the country. In your records," she flipped through some papers, "it shows you are Quileute, correct?" I nodded, realizing my mom and dad talked about that with me, numerous times. She smiled and handed me a envelope, with my name scrawled across it. " I nominate you for this program, and you were accepted. Your parents are already notified of this, and you will talk to them later. This is a very special opportunity that I hope you will take." I gave her the 'smile and wave' motion, and left out of her room. There was no way I wouldn't hear about this at home.

It was the end of the day, and I was already headed back home. I inserted my key in the lock and slowly twisted. "Hello?" I called out, but my parents must not have heard me. I heard quiet whispers going on in the kitchen.

" What if she sees him there? I bet he already phased! He could hurt her!"

Phased? Who is he? My father was the one who spoke next.

" I doubt she will meet him. He and Billy moved closer to Seattle remember? She's going to be away from them. There's no chance she will even see them. Just give her a chance to find out about where she came from."

I had no idea what was going on. I kept listening to try and piece it together.

"Jacob," she said this name as if it were a curse instead of a common name. " would try to find her if he knew. We have to keep her protected."

My dad sighed and replied to my mother. "Well isn't that why we moved out here in the first place?" I stepped around the corner. "Guys, I'm home." Their faces went from suprised, to blinding fake smiles. "Welcome home sweetheart." my mother said. " I handed her the envelope, and she smiled. "We already know, and I guess we have come to the conclusion that we will let you go. Only if you want." My mother's voice changed when she said that. I thought about it. What could be so bad about leaving a place where no one even knows that I exsist?

" I think I would love to go." I smiled at them, this time though, my smile was sincere. I left the information for them to fill out of the table, and took the 'Congratulations' letter up to my room. This is were my life would turn around.

_Weeks Later_

I was sitting on the plane, flying from my home in Memphis, Tennesee to Port Angeles, Washington. From there I would be transported by new host family to the La Push Reservation. The pilot's voice was soon heard in First Class, where the program's sponsers allowed me to sit. "We will soon be flying into Port Angeles Airport. Thank you for flying with us." I felt the head rush of the plane's desending, and soon we were on the ground. The overhead compartment opened, and I reached for my bags. I stepped off of the plane and walked into the terminal. All around me, families and loved ones were hugging and crying, but one couple stood out to me. The woman had a series of long scars imprinted on her face, keeping her smile in a frown no matter how hard she tried. The man was looking off to the side, towering over the woman, with the same skin tone as I had. I looked down at the woman's hands to see my name on a piece of paper. I think I just found my new family for the next five years.


	2. Dreams and Shirtless Guys

**Sorry for posting the same chapter twice. Still getting used to the website =]**

I walked up to the couple holding my name on the paper. As I got closer, the man seemed to double in height, freaking me out even more. "Hi! I'm Emily Uley, and this is my husband Sam." She smiled, and he twisted his face into a smile. "Hello." "Hi. I'm Brittney Black." Sam seemed to be amused by my name or something, because he luaghed a little, until Emily swatted his arm. "It's nice to meet you." His voice was deep and authorative, scaring me half to death. Well, I didn't expect a high-pitched voice from him either. We walked towards the front of the airport to get my mulitple bags, which Sam carried like it was no sweat. I could see his huge muscles ripple with every bag he reached for. I walked behind them and I could hear them talking. "Its scary how she looks just like him!" Sam told Emily. "I know, I know. But the name Black is common in the tribe right?" Sam laughed and shook his head. I hated being left out of conversations. It annoyed me. Emily must have remembered that I was behind them, so she slowed down and began to talk with me.

Emily continued to make small talk with me while we walked to the car. She didn't stop talking while we were inside of the car either. I gave her a few head nods, and half-attentive "Yes." answers while Sam drove. From the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at her and smiling, as if every word she spoke was worth a million dollars. They were lucky to have such a close relationship. Emily's words, soon faltered out, as I started to fall asleep. I layed my head on the cool window, and watched as the flashes of green trees and gray skies were being raced infront of.

When I completely fell asleep, I dreamt I was down by one of the many beaches I heard Emily speaking of, and I was sitting on the shore. A heavy set of footsteps approached me, and I was soon engulfed by strong warm arms. I couldn't see who it was, but I could tell I was in safe hands. I leaned back into the mysterious person and their grip on me tightned.

_" I'll always be here for you." _

The deep voice came from the person, and it sent a relaxing feeling over me. I wasn't relaxed for long, because Sam shortstopped into a driveway of a small and quiet house. I took in my new surrondings, and helped Sam grab my bags from the back of the car. I barely made it up the driveway, when I heard a loud voice scream " SAM!" at the top of its lungs. I turned around to see who it was.

A tall, muscular man, just like Sam, was racing towards us. "Sam, man, I forgot my control at your..." He trailed off staring at me intently, as if he was studying my every feature. All I could notice about him was that he was shirtless. Not that I minded, but seriously? Couldn't he have the decency to put on a shirt? There are probably kids all over the place! I can see the headlines now ' La Push Reservation. Also known as the Stripper Capital of the Olympic Peninsula.' Great. Just Great.

Sorry if the chapters are short!!

Im going to switch to Paul's POV next chapter.

Review Please?


	3. Getting To Know You

**Sorry for not updating! I got a whole lot of reviews and people favoriting my story :D It's really cool reading the reviews! I'll try to make longer chapters too!**

I phased and began running over to Sam and Emily's. I can't believe I forgot my Xbox controller at his house...AGAIN. I can always count on finding anything I lost at their house. I ran into the forest, and through the trees, getting hit by some branches in the forest. Hey, I'm still new to this. Okay, Okay, I'm not new to it at all. I just want my damned controller! I heard the distant sound of a car engine pull into the Uley's driveway. Emily stepped out of the car, and was talking to someone. Maybe herself? I'm not sure. Then I saw Sam step out of the car. He went around back and started picking up some suticases from the trunk. Someone was staying over? I don't know but I would find out.

"SAM!" I yelled out, making sure that he heard me. I started jogging over to him, but instead of Sam's dirt brown eyes, I was met with a beautiful pair of sparkling chocolate brown ones. I stared into them, and immediatley this girl was everything to me. My heart stood still as I stared at her face, she was mine. No one could take her from me. I would love her forever. I would take care of her, and be around as long as she wanted me to. I'm gonna do everything for this girl. I just have to talk to her first. "Uh...hi." She turned to me, her eyebrow raised. "Hey." I expected her to melt as soon as she look at me, but she was focused on getting her bag to the house. " Let me get that for you?" I asked her. "I can do it myself." She continued walking to the house, lugging the huge suitcase behind her. "I'm Paul Meraz." I said smiling. Her gaze was intent on the door. Staring as if the door was her life. No, I was her life! Look at me! "Brittney Black." I stopped in my tracks. Black? BLACK!? I prayed to God she wouldn't be any relation to him. Hell, I hope she doesn't even act like him. I can tell this wasn't turning out for the best though.

"Please, let me help you." I pleaded. She sighed and gave me a angered look. "Can you open the door then?" I rushed to hold open the door for her. She stepped inside, and looked around. Emily was right behind us, and stood next to her. "You have a very nice home Mrs. Uley." My imprint was an angel! She couldn't be anyway related to that dickhead Jacob. " Brittney, call me Emily!" Em laughed, more like giggled. Usually, I would leave when Emily got all girly like that, but I wanted to stay with my imprint. It felt so nice to say that. I always see Quil and Jared with their imprints, and of course I would say that "I don't need a stupid imprint. I love not having anything to tie me down." But it was a lie. It feels so nice to have imprinted. I'm sure my imprint would just fall into my arms for sure. Girls do that already, and they aren't my soulmate unlike she is. Sam came inside, and set Brittney's bags down on the floor. When Sam walked inside of the living room, I pulled him to the side.

"What is it Paul?" He paused, and looked at me. " By the way, I see it in your eyes. No hitting on Brittney while she's here. You never know, one of the guys could imprint on her."

"But I.." Sam shook his head glaring at me. "Don't." I sighed.

"But she's!" He sighed louder than I did and continued " I know, I know, she might be really pretty or something to you. Just don't."

"SAM!" God, would he shut the fuck up so I can tell him I fucking imprinted?!?

"Sam nothing. I'm gonna sleep. Don't screw up my house." He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door.

I slid down against the wall, and hit my head with my hands. Great. Just fucking great. Sam couldn't shut up long enough for me to tell him I imprinted on her. I was still sulking, when I heard a song-like voice ask me "Hey. What is there to do around here?" I stood up, looking down in my imprint's eyes, forgetting every word in the English dictionary. "Uhh..." She rolled her perfect brown eyes and started to walk outside. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll find something myself." I had to stop her from leaving, so I did the worst thing ever. I grabbed her arm, but with my strength, I jerked, and definitely bruised it. " OUCH?!" She yelled giving me a shocked look. "What the hell was that for?" I dropped her arm and began looking around it frantically. "Are you hurt? How bad did I hurt you? Do you need a bandaid? An ice pack? A cast? A stretcher?" She shook her head, laughing at me. "Is there a beach around here?" She said silently, looking out of the window. "First. Beach. Diving. Cliff." She seemed confused by my jumble of words and asked "Dude, are you mental?" I shook my head quickly. Wow Paul. Way to screw things over with your imprint.

" No, I meant to say there is a beach, First Beach, and we cliff dive there." I managed to get a sentence out! Maybe this was a good start? Her eyes widened when I said cliff diving.

"You hurl yourselves off of cliffs?!" She said alarmed, I nodded sheepishly, hoping she didn't think I was suicidal now. Instead of calling down Sam or Emily, her eyes sparkled.

"Hold on! One second!" She took her bags upstairs by herself, to my suprise, and then came down quickly wearing a swim suit and white shirt and shorts. "Let's go!!!" She yelled.

Emily came out of the kitchen when she heard her. "Brittney, you're going somewhere?" She looked down at the floor. "Is it okay Mrs. Ul-I mean Emily, if I go cliff diving with....Ummmm..."

"Paul." I answered for her. Emily looked at me and I gave her a 'Hell no would I let something happen to my imprint look. She didn't understand it, but I did.


	4. Falling

**I hope I get more reviews on this one too! Reviews make me want to write faster =]]**

Paul POV

Brittney was sitting next to me in my old pickup truck. I wish I had gotten a better car instead of my new xbox, which reminds me that I still forgot to get the controller for it! But anyways, my imprint was looking at the inside of the car, I guess noticing how screwed up it is. I knew for sure she was gonna hate me after this. We were silent all the way to First Beach, but when he approached the sandy parking lot, Brittney jumped out of the car before it even stopped. She was halfway down the beach when she yelled " Peter, hurry up!!" Well...that hurt. My imprint couldn't remember my name. I didn't see where she ran off to, but I could tell she was heading up towards the cliff, well her footprints told me. I ran up to the cliff to see Brittney standing with her back towards me.

"Brittney?" She jumped when she heard my voice, and flashed a huge smile at me.

" I feel as if I have been here before. It's like I belong here." She was right. She did belong here. With me.

"Well, maybe you do belong here. You might even choose to stay." There was a loud sigh, and she scratched her head.

"I don't know. It feels right, but somethings missing. The place is so familiar, but I can't just leave my home. I grew up there, its all I remember." I love when she spoke. Her southern accent touching every other word, and , when she spoke, her words had so much emotion. Was it because she was talking about the place we would eventually get married, have kids, and grow old together? Or was it something else? I stepped closer to her, and she looked into my eyes. "Maybe it's not just a feeling...Maybe it's something that you know, an instinct." Her eyes shifted to the ground, and I reached out to touch her arm.

"Brittney..." She seemed confused, but we were meant to be together. How could she not see it yet? I guess she still didn't get it, because she backed away from me.

"Paul...I..We just met, we can't be too close like that." She said, still backing away from me. I saw the scared look in her eyes and immediatley snapped out of it. I looked at where she was heading and reached out to grab her. She was gonna fall off of the cliff!

"Brittney don't!"

"Maybe if we get to know each other? I'll-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because she spirraled off of the cliff.

I ripped off my shirt and shoes and howled into the air. I looked over the cliff to see a huge splash where Brittney had fallen. In what seemed like hours, but was really mintues, I saw Jared, Embry, and Quil pulling on their cutoffs running over to me.

"Paul what's wrong bro?!" Embry shouted.

"My. Imprint. Cliff!!!" I panted out, and Quil, Jared, Em and I jumped over the cliff. As soon as we hit water I started yelling directions. "Start searching underwater!! She could be unconsious!" Jared and Quil gave me an "Who the hell died and made you Alpha?" look. But they did it, considering it was my imprint. Embry was already underwater. It seemed as if my life was going down the toilet. First I lose my controller, and now I lose my imprint.

Brittney's POV

I stepped backwards, and the tip of the cliff broke off underneath me. I screamed, as the air flew past me and closed my eyes. If I died, would anyone save me? Will Paul still be up there standing, doing nothing, like an idiot? I hit the cold water, and tried to swim. However, the water was too cold, and my arms became stiff and froze. I sank to the bottom of the dark waters, keeping happy thoughts inside my head as I came closer to death.

I woke up and my body was warm, which I didn't expect to happen when a person died. Wait...Maybe I went to hell?!? What did I do to deserve that?? Well, I was pretty mean to that Paul guy...but I don't think that's enough to send me to hell!!

"Paul, bro, she's breathing." A deep, voice said. Maybe I wasn't dead!

"Brittney, can you hear me sweetheart?" Emily's voice. I knew it for sure. I tried to nod, but I bet it looked more like a head jerk. It hurt so much to move, maybe I could open my eyes? I tried, and my vision came back and I looked around at my surroundings. I wasn't burning in hell, it was this guy. He was hot. Like burning hot. He didn't look too bad either. His hair was wet, and hanging in his eye, and from the eye I could actually see, I could tell it was a deep blue, almost navy. He smiled at me and whispered " You're gonna be okay." I shifted, and soon realized he was cradling me in his lap. I layed into him, taking in his warmth. I nodded, and he tightned his hold on me. In the distance, I heard Paul growl and he looked as if he was blurring. Sam noticed too, and pulled him away.

"Are you feeling a little warmer now?" The guy asked. The other people who had came to the beach soon dispersed, and me and the guy were sitting on a log together. I nodded to his question.

" Don't let go yet though..." He laughed and held me even closer.

"Don't worry. I got ya." He smiled, making my heart race a bit.

"Who are you?" I managed to say through my chattering teeth.

"Embry Call. And you're Brittney Black." I rolled my eyes.

"I just fell off of a cliff. I'm not suffering from amnesia." He laughed his incredibly hot laugh and smiled at me again.

" I hope not. I would be hurt if you forgot my heroic rescue." He puffed out his chest, trying to give off a Superman appearance.

" Well, I hope you know I was kinda knocked out during that scene." I gave him the best smile a person with a frozen face could manage, and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I looked at him intensely. Wow, this was the first hot guy I meet, and he is probably disgusted with me.

"Nothing. Paul's just gonna hate me for stealing his girl." He winked at me and I tried to supress a laugh.

"His girl? Psh. Please." Me and Embry laughed together.

"Oh so you two aren't together?" This caused me to laugh even more.

"Nope. Don't plan on it either." His eyes widened and he laughed nervously.

"Want to go somewhere with me Friday then?" He was staring out to the waves, watching the roll to the shore.

"That would be fine by me." We were both quiet then and continued to look at the black waves.

**Review Please? :D**


	5. I don't need you

**Ive stopped getting reviews...so my posting has slowed down...Review please? I want to know if the story is actually going good or not..**

Brittney POV

Friday came around alot quicker than I expected, so when Embry called me, it sorta suprised me.

"Hello?" The deep voice I've been waiting to hear said from the line.

"H-hey." I managed to choke out, his voice made my brain stop working, so I prayed he wouldn't ask me anything that took a long answer.

" When do you want me to come get you? If you still want to go and stuff.." I could tell he was frowning. Why wouldn't I still want to go out with him?

After we made our plans, I sat on the couch and waited for Embry to pick me up. Paul was sitting next to me, watching some stupid sports game. He kept laughing every few minutes, and there was nothing so hilarious on tv, so I had to ask him what the joke was.

"Why the hell are you laughing so much?" I all but yelled at Paul, giving him my best death glare. Paul opened his mouth, as if he was about to tell me, but the sound of tires crunching against the gravel in Sam and Emily's driveway made us both forget our soon to be argument. I rolled my eyes and picked my jacket off of the couch.

"Whatever. See you later. Jerk." He stared at me, and then slowly turned his attention back to the screen.

When I came back from my day with Embry, Paul was still laying on the couch, a blank expression on his face. I couldn't get far enough, until he said,

"I'm guessin' you had fun?" His arms were folded across his chest, a scowl forming on his face. Ha. I was going to have fun with this.

"Of course I did. Embry is sooooo hot." I tried to hold back a laugh. This was too funny. Well, It was to me. Paul? Not too much..

"What the hell were you doing? It's almost midnight!" I shrugged.

"You aren't my dad. I can come back when I want too." He turned red, and started to shake.

Sam must have heard us screaming at each other, because he came down and yelled at Paul.

"Get outside! NOW PAUL!" His voice took on a deeper tone, one that I haven't heard him use before. It must have scared Paul too, because he stomped outside, and slammed the door, breaking it in the process.

"Brittney, go inside of your room." I didn't want to aruge with him, especially not while he looked like he was gonna do some huge ass kicking. So I complied, and sat on my bed. Emily came inside and sat next to me.

"Are you okay Britt?" I nodded, a look of complete sincerity was on Emily's face. In the short time I have known her, she has become like a mother too me. Watching out and taking care of me. My mom didn't usually spend too much time with me, so I accepted the attention. In about an hour later, Emily went back to her room after talking with me for a little while. Paul's expolosion still hadn't left my mind, so I sat on the seat infront of the window and stared out of it. The countless stars luminated the sky, causing a beautiful glow to cast over the trees next to my window. As I was turning away, the tress rustled, and I squinted to look into them. A huge figure emerged from the trees. I had no idea what it was. But I had to see. I opened the window, allowing a cold breezed to rush in. I grabbed the long branch of the closest tree, and swung on to it. I peered down over the tree, to look at the figure. I looked closely and the figure was really a small dog. I smiled, and slid down the tree to pet it. He noticed me when I jumped off of the tree, but instead on a small dog approaching me, a huge, gray wolf about the size of a horse stood up. I started to back away, but I tripped over a pile of wood stacked up against the house and fell, creating a cut on the side of my arm. The wolf-horse started to run off, and before it could go far, I yelled "WAIT!" and it stopped. I was met by its deep brown eyes that looked as if they were full of tears. If he were a human, he would be crying his eyes out. I got up, dusted my self off, and started my way towards the wolf. He took a step back, and before I could shout 'Wait!' again, he was off into the woods.

The next morning, I was going out with Embry again and he came in to pick me up.

"Britt? Its time to wake up."

"Five more hours.." I replied, laughing a little. Embry didn't find it funny and slung my over his shoulder and started spinning around.

"Five more hours my ass! You're getting up now!" Embry was spinning me faster, and I felt as if I was gonna fall off of him.

"No! Embry stop!" I tried sounding terrified, but it didn't work with him. It did work with someone else though. Heavy footsteps were running up the stairs, and Embry put me down. The footsteps got closer, and while we were both waiting for an angry Sam to yell at us, Paul stood at the door.

"What did you do to her?" He glared at Embry. Embry started to laugh.

"Dude. Calm down. I was jus-" He was cut off by Paul grabbing him by his shirt.

" Didn't you hear her screaming? Did you even fucking think?" I walked up to Paul and slapped him. It hurt like hell, but it shut him up.

"You only know me for about seven freakin' days, and you decide you can just act like you're my freakin' parent?" I was staring up at him and he was giving me the coldest glare.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm trying to protect you!" I laughed.

"From what? Embry? He wouldn't hurt me. I don't need you. I have Embry to protect me." I snaked my arms around Embry's waist, hugging close to him.

Paul stared silently, before storming out.

**Paul POV **

It was a misunderstanding! How could my freaking imprint not even begin to realize that she needed me if something DID happen? I doubt she even feels the connection we have. I would do every thing is fucking could to show her that it was me she was supposed to want. Not Embry.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. I'm trying to protect you!" I had to make her see that I would do anything possible to make sure she was safe.

"I don't need you. I have Embry to protect me." She hugged him, and he was smiling down at her, pulling her in closer to his side. I just looked at her. What else could I do? She doesn't want me. Then, the anger set in. I hated Embry. He has the only thing I ever wanted in my life, and he's just taking her like its nothing. I started to shake, and I pushed myself out of the house and ran into the trees surrounding Sam's place.

I couldn't even run anymore, it was as if with those little words, she knoced all the life I had out of me. Her words kept ringing in my ears. "I don't need you." I phased and slumped down by a tree. A fast breeze rushed inside of my head, and I knew someone has phased.

"Paul? You okay?" Sam. He would probably just laugh in my face, making me feel even worse. I bet he would get a kick out of the shitty mood I was in. Hell, the whole pack would. Hearing my thoughts, Sam laughed.

"Laugh at you for what? Moping around like a teenage girl?" He laughed even harder. This is why I didn't want to tell him. He had the perfect imprint. Emily was nice, sweet, and she didn't mind the fact that she had to go buy food everyday because he run in her house and eat it all. Same with Jared. Kim doesn't say much, but when she does, its never hurtful. Damn. Claire and Quil even had it better than me.

"Oh. Imprint problems? I wouldn't laugh about that. Give me a little credit." I sighed. I guess if I was having problems, the best person to go to would be my alpha.

"So who's the person that got stuck with you?"

"Haha Sam," I said dryly. ''I..ummm.. kinda imprinted on Brittney." His reaction wasn't what I expected.

"Makes sense. Keep going." He waited for the next thing I was going to say, well, think. He was being much more patient than I thought.

"Well, its as if she doesn't feel anything at all. She goes out with Embry, and you think being a pack member, he would be able to understand what I felt for her, and know that I imprinted." Sam was deep in thought, so silent, that I almost thought he left me alone.

"Have you thought about Embry not knowing what imprinting feels like?" He was right. To Embry, I probably just looked as if I was stalking her. He's never imprinted, so he wouldn't know how I felt.

"Thanks Sam! I'll tell him that I imprinted!" I said happily. He would understand, we're like brothers. We're a family, and you don't do that to family.

"Hey Paul, Let me tell him. I don't want you killing Embry for any reason." He said laughing, and for once I actually agreed. I might decided to go vampire on him and rip out his throat.

"Okay Sam. Thanks alot." Sam really just wasn't our alpha just to boss us around. I guess he actually did care. Ha. Shocker.

"I'll tell Emily to talk to Brittney about it too. Don't worry Paul. You're gonna get your imprint back." And with that he phased back, leaving me alone in the trees.

**Review Please? :D I realllllllly need to know how the story's going. I guess either if you love it or hate it, Review it? It'll help alot. **


	6. She's Paul's Imprint

**I might start updating more often. Not sure. But for now I will :D  
~~~~~~~~~ **

**Sam's POV **

I was really happy to hear that Paul imprinted, but I felt bad for him too. I don't know what it feels like to have your imprint choose a pack member over you, but I don't think it feels too good. I imagined Emily with Jake or Paul and a low growl came from my throat. I shook the thought from my head, and phased. I started off into the woods, moving fast to Embry's house to talk to him. Embry's mother didn't know about the pack or anyother wolf business, so she thought that we were a gang, and forcing Em to do drugs. When he kept sneaking out at night to do patrol, Em's mom got tired of it and kicked him out. Me and Emily decided that we would buy him a small house, so that he wouldn't have to worry about being with his mom. Embry's a great kid, so I'm sure talking to him about Paul's problem would be easy. He would probably even help steer Brittney towards Paul! We're like a family, and family watches out for each other. I made it to Embry's after a while, phased, and untied my jean cutoffs from the leather band around my ankle. I dressed, and walked up to Embry's door. I banged on the door loudly yelling

"EMBRY! YOU THERE!" In about five minutes, Embry slowly answered the door. The kid was a mess, his hair was all over his head and dark circles had formed around his eyes. I knew I gave him extra patrol shifts, but I didn't know he was this tired.

"Yes? What is it?" He said, slowly drawing out each word. He stepped inside and I followed him into his small living room. He flopped down on his small couch, and I sat in a chair across from him.

"We need to talk." His eyes perked up, and he stared at me, obviously thinking about what I needed to tell him.

"It's about Brittney." He sighed and leaned back.

"I know I haven't imprinted yet, but-" I cut him off.

"I know you didn't. Paul imprinted on her. So as his brother, I think you should break up with Brittney." His expression was blank, and he stared into my eyes.

"NO! Hell no! I'm not." Whoa. I didn't expect that one. I guess this is gonna be harder than I expected.

"Why should I? After all he's said and done to me, he thinks I'm just gonna drop Britt so he can have her? Hell no."

He wasn't getting it. He had to. " Embry, Brittney belongs to Paul. She's his imprint. There's nothing you can do about it." Embry laughed and gave me a smug smile.

"Has he even thought about Britt? It looks to me like she hates him. That special 'pull' thats supposed to happen, looks like it hasn't happened with her. I'm sorry for him, but thats the way it has to be. No matter if an imprint is supposed to be unbreakable, looks like there's a first time for everything." He just shrugged it off as if hurting his brother is nothing. This wasn't the Embry I knew, the one that wouldn't hurt anything or anyone.

"Maybe Paul should have picked a better imprint. Or maybe he shouldn't have imprinted at all. You know how Paul is. He could kill her! You are the most calm person I know, but look what you did to Emily!" His eyes widened, and he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too far. Sam, that was out of line, I shouldn't have said that." He was still staring at the ground, while I took a second to regain my strength. He was right. I did hurt Emily, and I was the second most calm person out of the pack.

"You should atleast give him a chance to get close to her. Maybe she'll like him more that way." I knew it was hopeless but I still tried anyway. Embry got up from his seat and stood infront of me.

"There is NO way that Paul is getting Britt. I'll ask her to be my girlfriend soon, and of course she'll pick me over him. She always will." He paused for a second before looking back at me.

"I think it's time for you to leave Sam." He said, guiding me towards the door. I can't believe that I was that alpha, and I was backing down to him. Before I got out of the doorway, Embry said

"Hey. Tell Paul something for me?" I sighed.

"What?"

"Tell him to find another imprint. Britt's mine. Who cares if he likes it or not."

Shit.

**Brittney's POV**

I was sitting at the nice desk Sam and Emily bought me, as a welcoming gift. I had out my sketch pad drawing Embry's name in a heart, circling little hearts around it. I really liked him, and he seems to like me. What could go wrong? There was a small knock at my door, and I instatly knew it was Emily.

"Brittney, may i come in?" Sometimes Emily acted as if she was about 40, instead of 23. I liked it though, I needed a mother while I was away from home.

"Yeah Emily. It's open." She stepped inside of my room and sat down on my bed. She let out a sigh, and turned to face me. Only until then I never really noticed the scars she had. They were so deep and they ran down her face and halfway down her arm. I had to remember not to stare so much, becase I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Brittney, The reason I came in was to talk about Paul." The mention of his name caused me to let out a groan. He was just so annoying! Following me around, watching my every move. It was so irritating.

"I think you should give him a chance. Paul really like you, and don't you think he would be better for you than Embry? He's always around watching after you, and it seems as if you haven't seen or talked to Embry in about a week. Paul might just be the best bet for you."

"I know that you and Paul are friends, and you're trying to look out for him, but I can't see that happening. I feel no connection towards Paul at all. I'm not gonna try because his feelings are a little hurt. It's life. Sometimes you might like a person, but that doesn't mean they're gonna have to like you back. It's not something that for sure."

Emily looked at me, and she was quiet for about a minute.

"I've known Paul for a very long time now, and he isn't usually like this. It happens with all the guys who im- I mean find a girl who they like. It natural. Just give him a chance, and you'll see. He'll be different, I promise you."

I sighed and stared down at the floor. She was just begging me to go out with Paul just cause he likes me? I don't really care if he does. It doesn't mean I just have to drop Embry for a day just so he can be happy. I'm happier with Embry. Even though it's true we haven't spoken in a while, everything will be okay. Atleast I hope.

**Review Please? :D I'll post the next chapter very soon if you do! I already have it typed out and everything!**


	7. Behind the Forest

**Haha. Guess I forgot to add that disclaimer thing. So here it goes. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. ONLY BRITTNEY(Haha. I wonder what could be the inspiration behind that character ;]) **

I walked outside, and started down the street. Maybe I would find a quiet place to read or listen to music. I cut through a path hidden by trees, and I kept walking, kind of distracted by my surroundings. I expected La Push and Washington to be rainy and boring, but the way the sun came through the trees, lighting only certain parts of the forest,was really beautiful. After walking a short distace, I came to a clearing and decided to sit down with my book. I was really into it, and I didn't think I would have any time to myself with Paul all but stalking me, and the time I was spending with Embry. I closed my book and smiled a little at the mention of Embry's name. I can't believe I feel that way about him and I barely know him. It just that I feel so close to him, as if we had some type of special connection. I had just gotten back to my book, when a guy around the same age as I was and looked as if he could be Embry, Sam, or even..ugh..,Paul's twin, came running towards me.

"Umm, Hey. I hate to disturb you, but this is private property." He ran a hand through his short cropped black hair, and pointed to his house. I got up quickly, and picked up my things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm new here." I said with a nervous laugh. Great. I didn't need to get arrested for tresspassing during my first week here. I should be nice to some guy I just met. I didn't see a sign that said it was private, and who puts their house behind a forest in the first place?

"Hey wait. You're staying with Sam Uley?" I gave him a quick nod, and he continued.

"Yeah,So I guess you know Paul.," When he saw the look of disgust on my face, he laughed. "You're not a big fan of him either?" I shook my head.

"Nope. The guy hasn't quite...grown on me. He's just weird." He gave me a look of understanding, and flashed me a huge smile.

"The guy's like a brother to me. I have to put up with his crap." It's funny how I just met him, and I already seem closer to him that Paul, and kind of Embry. It's just sorta comfortable to talk to him, as if I have done it all my life.

"Well I'm Jacob Black. You can call me Jake though." He said with an innocent smile.

"Wow what a conicidence. My name's Brittney Black." We both laughed even more.

"I guess it's just a common name then? Or maybe we're something like cousins." He began to laugh nervously. I decided to take the joke a little further.

"Or maybe we're long lost twins!" I said laughing and that earned a small chuckle from him. I guess he didn't think it was that funny.

"Well, If you're friends with Embry, I guess we'll see each other alot later on. Oh, and you can stay here and read. Be my guest." He smiled, and it was so inviting that I just sat back down and returned the same smile.

"Thanks Jake! See you later!" After that, He walked back to his house.

**Jake POV**

I came outside to start working on the cars for the auto shop I would begin working at for a summer job. This was my dream, it was so perfect for me. I can't believe an opportunity like this just opened up for me. I really loved being around cars. It felt so peaceful to get away from the pack most of the time, and it was my place to just be calm and think things over. Especially after what happened twelve years ago. I wondered how she was doing, and if she even remembered me. I hated I was getting my toolbox from the shed, when I saw a figure in the distace come out of the forest behind my house. Can't people read the signs? 'Private Property. No Tresspassing.' I sat down my tools and started walking to the person.

As I got closer, I saw it was a girl about the same age as me. She was reading, and she looked like me when I was with my cars. At peace. Haha, I sound like I'm talking about a dead person. She saw me approaching her, and looked up. That's when I saw her. My brown eyes were an exact copy of hers. No, my whole face was, just her's was more..less Jake. I've missed Britt so much. The way she looked at me as if I were a stranger killed me. How could she not remember? I wanted to kill them for making her forget. Ever since we were born we've been inseparable. How could she forget me? Her brother..Her twin.

She apologized for being in my backyard, and I looked down at her book to see a sheet of paper with Sam's address on it.

"Hey wait. You're staying with Sam Uley?" This was perfect. I could drop by to see Sam and see my baby sister at the same time! My life is awesome!

"So I guess you know Paul," I didn't want that bastard staying around my sister. He could phase just because he didn't get one of Em's cookies and end up killing her. He "claims" to have his anger issue solved, but we all know that's bullshit. He's Paul. He can't control himself. When I mentioned the devil, her face twisted up as if she smelled rotten fish or something.

"You're not a big fan of him either?" she sighed, shaking her head. Oh thank God. That's all I needed was to have her liking Paul. We talked for a while, and not long after she got up to leave. I wanted to walk her back, but she might get creeped out. I would hate do that when she first met me.

Or so she thinks.

**Don't know about this chapter...But I just had to bring that idea of Jacob in there. I don't really like the way the pairings were in all of the Twilight Saga, but it's a fanfic. I can change that if i want ;] . **

**Review Please?**


	8. Closer

**Haha. Guess I forgot to add that disclaimer thing. So here it goes. **

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. **

**Paul's POV**

I was sitting on the sand in First Beach, thinking about my imprint, as most of the pack does. Sadly, that sucks for me cause my imprint hates every fucking thing I do. She won't let me protect her, be near her, and she barely wants to talk to me. It's as if i don't have an imprint at all. I was staring out into the ocean, watching the waves hit the cliff. A group of girls walked past me, and I felt them staring me down, but it hurt me to think about them in the way I wanted Brittney. I turned my attention back to the waves, watching them break over and over again. That's just how I see myself. Breaking over and over and over the more time she spends with Embry. The waves always came together though, unlike me, I just stay broken. Shit. This girl me a freaking pansy. I'm just glad that the guys didn't hear that. Behind me, I heard light footsteps and I knew instantly they were Brittney's. In the distance I heard her grumble.

"Damned sand. Making me freaking trip..." It brought a small smile to my face, but that washed away when I remembered why I was depressed. She tapped my shoulder, but I didn't turn around. I thought that would make her leave, but she all but hit my arm.

"What the hell? Are you made of bricks?" She said grasping her hand in pain. I wanted to ask if she was okay, but she would just yell at me.

"That's my thought exactly. What the hell? As in, what the hell are you doing here?" It hurt to be mean to her, but that's how I was feeling under all of the imprint crap.

"I just came to talk. Is that fine?" I laughed. She thought that she could actually come here and talk to me, and it would make things better? Well it won't. Alright, I'm lying. Just hearing her voice makes me happy.

"We have nothing to talk about." I want to talk about everything with you. Just tell me where to start.

"Well, Emily told me how I've treating you was wrong, and I decided I could just make up for it. This doesn't mean anything, inparticular, it can be just as friends?" She was looking in my eyes for an answer.

"What do you expect me to do just say 'Yeah' and everything would be okay?" Of course it would be okay. It would be fucking perfect. But I couldn't tell her that. All I ever did was push her towards Embry.

"Kinda." She gave me the most innocent look, and I scoffed.

"Okay, okay I was kidding, but what could one hang out night thing hurt?" I shrugged. I wanted to go to Sam's house with her so badly, maybe this could give us the spark we needed. I couldn't give in so fast, what the hell would that make me look like?

"I guess it would be okay." She smiled, and it lit up my world. I've never seen her smile at me before, she was always trying to avoid me, so this was awesome.

"Alright. Sam's at ten?" I nodded and she ran off. Before she got too far away, she yelled "Okay! See you then!" and she disappeared down the street.

Maybe this is the chance I've been waiting for.

* * *

I stayed at the beach until it was time for me to go meet Brittney at Sam's house. I got there around nine thirty cause I was too damned excited to wait until ten. ( phased and ran towards Sam's. When I was halfway there, I felt as if another pack member had phased, but it must have been because I was so happy to finally spend sometime with my imprint. It was a little while after that when I reached Sam's front door. I phased, and pulled my cutt offs and shirt from the leather strap around my ankle. Putting on a shirt kinda pissed me off, but it was worth it. I had to look somewhat decent when I was with my imprint. I paced around the yard repeating to myself ' Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up. Don't mess this up.' I guess I was being too nosiy, because I heard the front door's lock click, and Brittney was standing at the door.

"You're here early." She had a slight frown on her face, and I thought I had screwed up already, but it was quickly erased with a smile. "Come in." She moved out of the door and walked into the living room.

"I bought a movie, but I don't know if it's any good." She sat down on the couch after starting it. I doubt I would even pay attention. It was about an hour into it, when I moved a little closer to her. She didn't move, or get up, so it was a good sign right? I moved a little more, and slowly put my hand over hers. She flinched, but still didn't punch me in the face. She slowly wrapped her fingers around mine, but she still stared ahead. When she turned her head, her eyes met mine and she began to lean in. YES! I was finally getting close to my imprint. My lips were so close to hers, but some jackass furiously rang the door bell.

"I...umm...should go get that." She shook her head, a scowl forming on her face, as if she was disgusted. I sat on the couch and waited for her to come back. The movie was still showing, and I was kinda getting into it when I heard a scream from the hallway. I got up and ran over to Brittney, expecting to see a guy trying to rob the house. Hell I even expected a leech but instead it was Embry. Great, just fucking great. He walked into the living room, with his arm wrapped around Brittney. I growled low enough for just him to hear.

"Britt, I brought something for you." He said with a proud smirk. Embry pulled out rose and his old football jersey. He looked down, as if he was supposed to be cute or some shit like that.

"I want you to have this." I scoffed. Brittney was smart enough to see through some bullshit like that act he was pulling. She looked at him and kissed him, sliding his jersey over her head.

"I love it Em!" She turned towards me, and frowned. "Oh..Paul I forgot you where here." Embry laughed and flopped on the couch, pulling Brittney down with him in his lap. I got up and turned on another movie, and glared at them. Embry and Brittney were now fighting over who was cuter. She's my fucking imprint! I'm supposed to be doing stuff like that with her. Brittney kissed him again, and went to the kitchen. Embry, smirked and started laughing.

"It was really stupid of you to go on and on about how you were going to hang out with **my **girl." My mouth dropped. Someone did phase when I was on my way here. Damn. Did it have to be Embry?

"I don't care if she's your imprint or not." He grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall. "She's mine. You put me through hell when I first phased, now it's time for revenge. Have a nice fucking life." He ran into the kitchen, holding Brittney in his arms. He turned his head in my direction and glared at me.

Just when I thought things were getting better.

**Review Please? **


	9. Not a Wolf Girl

**Here's the next chapter! I'm trying to get a chapter in to "celebrate" the offical release of Twilight Saga: Eclipse!**

**Paul's POV **

I was sitting at home on the couch where I usually slept, too tired to walk upstairs after a long ass night of patrolling. Except it was now nine AM and I was talking to Sam on the phone.

"Paul, I think you need to tell Brittney about the whole wolf thing. She and Embry are getting too close, and I don't see how its possible. The elders are going to hold a bonfire just for you to tell her. Don't worry the whole pack, and their imprints will be there."

"Sam that's great, but what if it doesn't change anything? She could still go back to Embry any second." I sighed. I really didn't want to have this conversation, and I really didn't want to tell Brittney the secret either.

"I'm sure it will. Once she hears the legends, she'll be more understanding. I'm sure of it." I gave in. Sam was gonna talk me into this one way or another, so I decided to give up before it got out of hand.

"Fine. I'll tell her. But one she rejects me, your ass is grass." We both laughed and Sam assured me that I could kill him if it didn't work out. It was about 12 PM when I got off of the phone with Sam. We talked over some basic pack stuff, and he hung up because Emily was home. I wanted to be like that with Brittney. I would love to hold her every chance I get, tell her how beautiful she is, and even after a while, start our own family. Problem is that she doesn't want any of that with me. She would love for Embry to be in my place, which seems like he is. He's a better imprint for her than I am, and he didn't even imprint on her. What happens when he does imprint? Brittney would be heart broken, and she'd have a big Paul shoulder to cry on too. Maybe Brittney could learn to like, even love, me better if she really met the pack and imprints. She would probably bond with Kim, cause that girl has no bad things about her. Neither does my angel, she's just confused with who she's supposed to be with. But that would all be over by tonight.

Hopefully.

* * *

The bonfire was in about an hour and I was pacing around my room. My mom was sitting in the kitchen across from my room, drinking a cup of coffee. She sighed and shook her head at me.

"Paul would you stop with that! You're going to wear the floors down." I groaned and gave my mom a ' I'm stressed. Please don't talk' look. She put her hands in the air, surrendering.

"What if she hates me even more? I couldn't take that!" Mom got up and walked to me. It was cool that my mom was able to know about the secret, since she was apart of the tribe. She's helped me with things that would be awkward to talk with to Sam.

"She' your imprint. There's no way she can hate you." She said, casually sipping from her cup. I sighed, and stared at my mom.

"She already does! she doesn't want to be around me, she really wants Embry. Even though she can't see what a jackass she is, she still needs to open her eyes and see that we are perfect for each other!" I yelled. Mom curiously raised an eyebrow and sat back in her chair.

"Then make her love you. Stop sitting around her moping around like a teenage girl. You're an imprinted wolf! Go out and get your girl. It's really embarrassing going to the store with you, and you're dragging around like a seven foor giant." I looked at her for about a minute before she started to talk again.

"Paul Meraz, I swear, if you don't go to that bonfire right now..." She didn't have to say any more. I ran out of the door, straight to First Beach. I would tell her everything, and she'll be mine. You better get ready Embry. I'm gonna keep her away from you.

**Brittney's POV**

I was already down at the beach with Embry, after he picked me up from my house. We were the first ones there, so we decided to take a walk down the beach. It was really cold out, so Embry had his arm over my shoulders.

"Wow Em. You're seriously hot. What's wrong with you?" I asked, slowly backing away. If he was sick, I didn't want what he had. He laughed, pulling me back closer to him.

"Chill out. I'm not sick, it's just something that runs in the tribe I guess." We both stood still, the only sound was the crashing of the waves and the howls of wolves. Embry started to lean forward, and I copied him getting inches closer to his lips.

"Brittney, I really like you." He whispered, his breath tickling my nose. All I could do was nod, and he closed his eyes, placing his hand on my lower back. Embry brushed his lips against mine, but we couldn't actually kiss, because Paul ran over yelling.

"Sam said get to the bonfire!" Embry opened his eyes, turned around and glared at Paul. He turned back to me.

"Let's forget about him. We can skip the whole bonfire, and maybe go sit on the cliff?" I flinched, and he looked down at me with an appologetic expression.

"I forgot. Sorry." He looked down and I hugged him. Paul was still standing in the distance, doing that weird shaky thing he does.

"EMBRY! Get to the fire NOW!" Embry groaned and rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Alright, alright." We walked past Paul, who exchanged cold glares with Embry. We got to the fire, and I instantly saw Jake, who waved me over.

"Hey Em, I'll be back okay?" As I left, I felt Embry watching me carefully. Jake patted the spot on the log that he was sitting on. He was quiet for a moment before he turned to me.

"Your first bonfire?" I shook my head. The last one was when I almost died from that stupid cliff.

"Well, this one's completely different. My dad's going to tell us the legends, and see how you like them okay?" He looked around, and smiled at a girl with long curly hair, smiling almost as wide back at him.

"I'll let you go now." He said before sprinting off to the girl and engulfing her in a monster hug. I smiled at them. He was obviously crazy about her. I was thinking about Embry, and I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Britt, the legends are starting soon. Come sit with me?" I followed him over to a seat around the fire and, even though it was burning hot, Embry put his even hotter arm around me. Sam looked at him and said his name in a stern tone, giving him a cold look. Alot of people, well only two, seemed to be against Embry for some reason. Em dropped his arm from my shoulders, and sneaked it around my waist. Mr. Black started the legends, and it was so easy to become so easily caught up in them. The stories were so magical, that I forgot all about Embry and everyone at the fire. Except, one pair of brown eyes kept staring at me in my thoughts. Paul's eyes were staring at me, watching me closely, as if he wanted to read inside my thoughts. I was snapped out of the trace more quickly than I wanted. Sam was the one the speak first.

"Brittney, what did you think?" I took a minute to think about my answer. Why did they want to know that? Well, I understand that I'm new, but how could I not love the stories?

"They were so amazing. Every word seemed so real." I turned to Embry, and he gave me a soft smile. Sam gestured to Paul, and he stood.

"Can I talk to you a minute Brittney?" I looked around at faces of people I sort of knew, and complete strangers. I especially looked to Emily, who nodded. What the hell? He wasn't asking me to marry him. Was he?

"I need to tell you something." I sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah Paul? Seriously. What could you want? No. I know exactly what you want, and we are too young! Especially when we haven't even dated, and I'm not even sure if I like you. This is a decision you just can't make all by yourself." He looked at me as if I was crazy. Oh come on, like he didn't know what was going on. I'm not stupid.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking a little concerned.

"What? Aren't you trying to propose?" He was quiet, and the air was growing super thick with awkwardness. Well it was, until he started bursting out laughing.

"No! That's not it, I promise you." I sighed and felt instantly relieved. Thank goodness he didn't want to. I don't know how fast I could turn down a proposal.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was the legends. The whole story," He said trailing off, "Is true." He looked at me, and it was not long before I started laughing myself.

"Not funny Paul. Is this all you had to tell me? A sick joke?" He put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm being completely serious! I'm a werewolf, or shape shifter I guess. Don't believe me? Ask Embry." I nodded and walked over to him.

"Is he lying?" He didn't look at me, or say anything.

"Embry? Is he lying to me?" He shook his head. Was he in on the joke too? You can't be serious.

"Then show me." Everyone started to look worried, especially Sam who rushed over to us.

"Brittney, this could be dangerous." He said, looking briefly at Emily. I knew then it had to be true. The scars on Emily's face had to be from Sam. The way he looked at her, I understood the look he gave her. He was just so upset about it. I really wanted to believe it now, but I had see it. Paul looked at Sam, his eyes looked differently than I had ever seen them before.

"I'll be careful. I need to show her to tell her..." He left off, but apparantly Sam got the message.

Paul walked off into the forest, and it wasn't too long before a horse like dog stepped out of the trees. I gasped, it was the same freaking wolf from that night.

"Paul you're!" Everyone else was confused, but he nodded knowingly. I paced back and forth looking at Paul. He ran off into the trees again, and stepped out onto the beach, tightening the draw string on his shorts.

"There's another part. Billy didn't mention this, but there is this thing called imprinting." I stopped him.

"Wait you mean like a duckling and its mother? Oh hell no Paul. I'm not your mom." This earned laughs from everyone and I wanted to know what was so damned funny.

"Not..exactly. When we imprint, its as if the person is all that matters to us. We will protect them and do what ever it takes to make them happy. This person, is everything to you. They are your soul mate. They're made perfectly just for the other person. Whatever they feel you feel, but sometimes the love is so strong, that no matter what they'll always be there for you. You would even give your life to protect them. Brittney I'll always be there for you. I'll protect you, only if you let me. Sure it will hurt if you say no, but I'll just have to understand. I imprinted on you Brittney."

Everyone around the fire stopped and stared at me and Paul. I looked in his dark brown eyes, and started to think. What if it was the truth? Maybe I could let him protect me. He won't hurt me right?

**Paul's POV**

I just told Brittney about imprinting, and she was saying nothing but looking at me. My heart instantly felt warm, so I knew she was feeling it too. Brittney's eyes weren't the only pair I felt staring at me. I looked to the corner of my eye, to see Embry silently becoming upset.

"Britt, you know..." He started, snapping Brittney out of our 'moment' we were having together, "Paul forgot to mention a part of imprinting." Sam sighed as Embry stood.

"Embry, shut up!" Sam yelled at him. He smirked and walked over to us.

"Imprinting also helps the wolf find a person that will help make the next line of stronger wolves." He laughed. "I'm guessing Paul here just needs a fuck buddy. Not an imprint." He sighed and smiled at me.

"Damn shame too. An imprint could have done him some good, but don't worry Britt. I'll be here to take care of you." Brittney gasped and glared at me.

"Is this true? Well i know it is. Em wouldn't lie to me! He wouldn't leave out an important part like that! I can't believe I was starting to change my mind. You're sick." When she said those words, my heart felt as if someone had run over it, and came back to rip it to pieces. Brittney walked back over to Embry and sat down.

"Paul I'll never want to be your imprint." Another car pulled up into the sand, and Leah, Quil, and Kim got out of Quil's Jeep. Leah walked over to us and immediately noticed Brittney.

"Who's the chick?" She said sneering. "An imprint? Ha. Funny." Brittney looked up at Leah and rolled her eyes. Shit. Shit shit shit. Leah's eyes got wide, and she was ready to attack.

"And what the hell are you looking at bitch?" Brittney got up and stood infront of her face.

"Listen. I just found out about this imprint shit, and I got stuck with Paul. So don't try to start shit with me, wolf or not, I'll kick your ass. Got it? Bitch." Sam got up again ready to separate Leah and Brittney, but before we all were concerned how to explain Brittney's injuries to the local hospital, Leah started to laugh.

"Damn you're cool. Makes since that Paul got you as an imprint. Consider me your first friend. Anyone who stands up to me is complete bad ass, unlike these puppies." Leah sat on a log too, still laughing. Brittney had calmed down a little, but she hadn't met Kim. When there was a new imprint, she went crazy. All of the other girls were estactic to have a soul mate. Brittney? Not so much. Kim came over to us, hugging each one of the guys while Quil stood back.

"You must be Paul's imprint! Hi I'm Kim! Paul needed a good girlfriend to keep him in line, and his imprint is the perfect one to do it! Looks like you're a wolf girl for life now!" Embry started to laugh, while everyone groaned. It seemed like Brittney just got out of the upset mood, now Kim just reminded her of what happened.

"Kim. I'm Paul's imprint, but this I'm not going to be with him. Ever." Kim was crushed at what just happened, while this whole conversation had Leah smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"But.." Kim was so confused, and Quil held her to his side. Brittney got her jacket and Embry followed after her.

"Thank you for telling me the legends everyone, I really enjoyed them." She started to walk off, but she stopped short.

"Oh and Kim? I won't be a wolf girl either."

* * *

**I know, I know. It gets better I promise! **

**Leah had quite an effect on Brittney ;] **

**Paul might get a happy ending, who knows. **

**Review please? **

**Review Please? **


	10. Make Me Forget

**Looks like everyone's starting to hate Brittney and Embry. Don't worry, she's just confused. She needs to be taught what she wants ;] **

**Brittney's POV**

The sun shined in my face through the open window of my room. Usually I would be so happy that the sky was so beautiful and clear, but now I wanted it to rain so badly. I can't believe all of this was just dumped on me last week. Especially the part about imprinting. Why can't 'fate' choose the right people for you? I could have gotten Embry, someone I actually care about, but instead I'm stuck with Paul. I haven't talked to many people except Paul and my suprinsingly new best friend Leah. She told me how Paul's been so upset during patrols cause I haven't contacted anyone. Sam's been helping him, and he even got Emily to try and make me get to love Paul. Everyone thinks he'll be so much better with an imprint, but he'll do just fine without one. When we got home from the bonfire, Sam and Emily gave me some sort of talk. It was almost as awkward as a part giving you THE talk.

"Brittney, I know it's alot to take in, and you're sorta confused, but it's really hurting Paul how you didn't accept his imprint." Sam sternly said, looking me in the eyes. Emily only nodded at his side.

"It might seem like you're making a long term commitment, but you don't even have to be with Paul that way. I'm not saying that it might not take that course, but he can just be a protector for you. What I'm saying is that Paul really needs you. He puts up with the yelling at him, and calling him annoying just because he loves you that much." Emily decided to speak up, and she was still on Sam's side.

"Think about it Brittney. Alot of girls try to spend their entire lives looking for their soul-mate, and you just got yours plainly picked out for you. Isn't that a dream that we are all looking for? And plus, don't think about yourself. As Sam said, its hurting Paul so much more than you can imagine. He walks around like a lifeless body, because the girl that he loves the most doesn't even want to speak to him." I didn't really want to hear all of that stuff. I'm perfectly happy with Embry. Why can't they see it? I scoffed and looked back at Sam and Emily.

"What makes you think I just have to care? Maybe Paul should have kept his eyes closed. Not my problem." Sam sighed and Emily drooped her head. It was a moment of silence before Emily slapped her hand on the table.

"Brittney, I don't care about how you don't care about Paul! He's your imprint and he needs you. If you like it or not, one day you are going to need him too! Just don't push away a great guy like Paul when you are just trying to think of yourself. You have no idea how great your life will be with Paul in it. Embry doesn't belong with you. What if he imprints? Then what? You expect to just run to Paul cause he's there? Not that he wouldn't accept you, but do you know how low that is? Are you really that self centered where you can't think about how much Paul cares about you, and only wants the best for you? Hell, He would DIE for you, and all you're thinking about is Embry?" She stared at me, and tears were slowly running down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for acting this way but it had to be said. You can see for how long you can last with Embry, but eventually, you're going to be with Paul. I don't know how much longer you have to not figure it out either." I never expected Emily to say that to me. From Leah or Sam yes, but Emily just seemed so sweet and kind. I never knew she could yell like that. I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I didn't want to have to be around so many people telling me I should be with Paul, or that I could make Paul so happy. I want Embry, and I'm sure of it. It wasn't long before Sam and Emily went to their room and went to bed. I was quiet, while I pulled on a pair of my old jeans, and a faded hoodie. I needed Embry. I wanted to be remind of how close I am to him, how much he cares for me. I knew he did. I just knew it. I slowly raised the window, and jumped out on to the ground. I had found Embry's address days before, and now I had a use for it. It was actually right down the street, and after about a mile of walking, I was at his apartment. I sighed and rang the doorbell. What if he didn't answer? Did he even want to talk right now? I didn't have much time to worry because he answered the door straight away. Seeing him standing there was enough to make me start crying. I have no idea why, but I started to cry my eyes out.

"Whoa Britt are you okay?" He looked at me for an answer, but I was crying too hard to reply. He sat down on his sofa, and held me tight in his arms. He tilted my head and looked down into my eyes."

"What's wrong? I hate to see my princess sad." He whispered, slowly stroking my hair. I still couldn't tell him, because I was crying even more. He almost tried everything to get me to calm down, but he couldn't. I was so messed up. Embry looked so worried, and he gently brought his lips to mine, kissing me softly. That one kiss made me stop crying instantly, but I started to think how Paul would react to me crying. He would probably hold me in his warm arms for hours and hours, not saying a word, just being there for comfort. That thought made me smile, and I started to think about Paul. It was only a few seconds before I snapped out of it, and realized what was happening. I was slowly letting Paul inside of my head. This wasn't good, he had to stay out, and FAR out. Embry was still kissing me gently, but I pushed him back and kissed him forcefully, changing the whole mood.

"Britt, what the..." He was so confused, but I knew what I was doing. It didn't take long for Embry to respond, kissing me almost as hard as I was kissing him. His hands slowly traveled down my body and he looked up at me. We kissed more and more, kissing each other much deeper by the second. It seemed just after a few more kisses, we were both half naked. I looked up at him now, and he was turning a deep red.

"Are you sure? We don't have to." I shook my head fast, and stared at him.

"No. Make me forget about being an imprint. I'm yours. Make me forget." Without even a nod, I was up into his arms, being whisked into his bedroom. He was hovering above me, and I nodded. I would get over this. Its not Paul im supposed to love, it's Embry.

Right?

* * *

I woke up in the morning, with the sun beating down on my face again. This time it was so wonderful, that I couldn't help but brightly smile. Embry was in his kitchen, attempting to cook. I snuck up behind him, and before I could even try to scare him, he laughed.

"You know I heard your footsteps a mile away?" He was laughing harder and I pulled myself up on the counter, and pouted. He smiled and hugged me. His face twisted into confusion, and he put his head to mine.

"Still hot from last night?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I hit his arm and he smiled. I sat on his couch, and started to pull on my hoodie.

"I've been a little warm, but I'm probably just coming down with something. Nothing big." We were both silent for a moment, while I laced up my sneakers.

"I should head back. Sam and Emily are probably going to be wondering where I went." He nodded, and walked me to the door. Embry leaned down and kissed me, while he held me close.

"Brittney," He started looking at me, putting quick kisses on my lips," I love you." He pulled back and smiled again. He seemed to be like this all morning. I kissed him again and started out the door.

"I love you too Embry." I ran down the stairs, smiling all the way as I walked to Sam and Emily's. I knew I was going to be in a crap load of trouble, but I didn't care. Nothing could stop my perfect mood right now. Well, that was until I saw Sam's face waiting for me at the door.

**Review Please?**

**I know it could have been longer, but I just didn't know what to add since I wanted to save the yelling for the next chapter. Again, sorry for the short chapter. **


	11. Jacob?

**Looks like everyone's starting to hate Brittney and Embry. Don't worry, she's just confused. She needs to be taught what she wants ;] Still, I'm not sure how the story's going. I get a few reviews, but is there any thing I need to edit and change? I'm not done with the story yet, so there not that much I have to tie up. **

**Brittney's POV**

Its been a few days since that night with Embry, and since then, I have barely listened to what people have said or told me to do. I feel bad for being like that to Emily, but there was just this extra amount of anger that I had to get out. I've been staying out with Embry later than usual, Leah and I were always up to something who cares if it was something that got us arrested once. Leah understood what I was feeling, and she gave me some nice ways to have fun with it. Sam didn't think it was too fun though, especially when he had to pick me and Leah up from the Forks police station. Leah and I thought it was hilarious, seeing his face turn really red with anger. She's the best friend I never wanted, and I'm loving it. I never had so much fun in my whole freaking life. I was too busy being protected by my parents who never let me go anywhere with out them by my side. Although I got out of hand sometimes, I would go talk to Jacob when I really needed help. He kept me under control when he could, or just shook his head and walked away when he couldn't.

Like I remember the time I got on his motorcyle without permission. It gave me such a rush, that I wanted to do it over and over again. When I got back to Jacob's garage, he didn't seem as happy as I did.

_FlashBack_

"Brittney what the HELL were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt!" I shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

"It was just a couple rides. Calm down Jake." This made him more angry, and he started shaking. I knew he was about to phase, so I jumped up on the roof of his truck and waited for him to explode into my favorite brown eyed wolf.

"You're my sis-," he started "I mean you're like my sister. I can't have you getting hurt! Think more about what you're doing before you just go ahead and do it." I sighed and jumped down. I gave him a hug and pulled out my biggest puppy dog eyes. Well, they weren't as big as Jake's when he was a wolf, but it was effectibe enough.

"I'm sorry Jake." I said, engulfing him in a hug. He hugged me back and ruffled m hair, which he knew I hated when he did that.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna lock up my bike just to be safe. Maybe if you're a good little girl I'll take you out for a ride."

"Ha. Ha. Funny." He laughed and let go of me.

"I know." He smiled his famous Jacob smile and I walked back home.

* * *

I hadn't seen him in a few days, so I got in Embry's car that he let me borrow. He's a wolf, he doesn't need a car when he was giant paws and super speed. I was at Jake's in no time, and I pulled up to the side of his house, the gravel scraping at my tires. I knocked on the door, and stood for atleast a good ten minutes before I pushed the door open.

"Oh Jakey!" I yelled inside, and I thought for sure he could hear me. I heard a clang, and looked out of the living room window that showed the backyard. Jake was leaning against his ''baby" also known as his favorite motorcyle.

"Jacob I-" I paused when I when I saw that he had a phone pressed up against his ear. I opened the door that lead to the yard, slowly walking behind the shed so I could hear.

"Well you think it was my fault that I found her? You sent her out here in the first place!" He was quiet, his hand clenching the wrench he was holding.

"Sure I'm keeping something from her, but to force me to leave, and lie to her during her whole life? You guys are really the monsters here." I wanted to know what was going on, so I stepped out from behind the shed.

"Jacob?" He turned o me and sighed.

"Well, I guess it's no use hiding it now." He thrust out the phone to me. "She might want to talk to you.''

"She? Who's she?" I was so confused but took the phone anyway.

"Jacob? Jacob Black are you even listening to me?" I knew the voice too well.

"Mom?" She paused, and cursed to herself.

"Mom how do you know Jacob?" She was quiet before I talked again.

"Answer me! I'm sick and so damned tired of all the whispering. I want to know!" She sighed.

"Talk to him about it. If you turn into to a beast like he does, don't think about coming home." The phone went dead and I handed it back to Jacob.

"How does she know what you are? Embry told me only imprints and certain family members can know." He laughed nervously and hugged me.

"Brittney, you're both. Its hard to believe that you don't remember me at all."

"Damn Jake. Can you just tell me? I'm not getting this at all." He patted the work bench next to him, and I sat down.

"Brittney, you have to remember me. Your mom is my mom. You're my sister." I stared at him and he didn't say anything.

"I'm sick of the jokes! I would remember my own brother!" He sighed. I knew he was kidding! He had to be. Having a brother isn't just something you forget over night.

"I'm not joking! You're my twin Brittney. You wouldn't remember because we where separated a long time ago." I saw the look in his eyes, and I knew that he had to be telling the truth. I tried my hardest to think, but then I remembered.

_FlashBack_

"Get him out of here!" Mommy yelled. I don't know why she was always so mean to Jakey. Daddy was yelling at her, and she yelled too. Mommy and Daddy always fought alot. I stared from the stairs looking in the kitchen, where they were. I held on to my bear and sat on the couch. My twin brother Jake sat on the floor and poked my knee.

"Britt I'm leaving soon." I looked at him and laughed. Jake was so funny. He always tried to make me laugh.

"Then I'm goin with you." I said, smiling brightly. He shook his head.

"You can't. It's just me and Daddy. I have to go far away." I sat down in his lap like I always did when he talked to me.

"WHY? I WANT TO GO!" I yelled at him. Daddy wasn't taking Jakey away from me.

"I don't wanna go, but Daddy's making me. Mommy doesn't love me anymore. I can't tell you why, but she doesn't want me and Daddy here." He leaned down and kissed my head, while Daddy walked out of the kitchen holding suitcases and Jakey's favorite backpack.

"It's time to go son." He stood up and followed Daddy out of the door. I couldn't move. They couldn't take Jake away from me.

I ran to Mommy and hit her leg over and over.

"Why do you hate Jake? He didn't do anything!" She tried to pick me up, and I tore away from her.

"NO! You hate Jake, so I hate you!" Jake and Daddy were already inside the car, and Daddy started it up. I ran out side, as the car pulled out of the driveway. I didn't care if the sharp little rock stung my feet and made them bleed. I tripped a few times, but I would catch up to Jake. He leaned out of the car window and tried his best to smile at me, but too many tears were coming out of his eyes to make him smile all the way. Mommy finally caught up to me, and I screamed and kicked, and tried my best to get away from her, but she held me down while I bit at her arms. I looked out on the road to see Jakey waving at me before the car went out of sight. I struggled to get up, but I kicked Mommy and ran inside and locked the door. I sat down infront of it and cried even harder.

_End FlashBack _

I jumped up and hugged him, trying to wrap my arms around his wolfish body. He hugged me back, but he was lightly sobbing.

"I didn't realize it, but I missed you Jacob. I was so depressed until they forced me to forget. I was so young, and she even tried to replace a man as my father." I was over being sad. I was now angry at my mother. How the hell could she take my only brother away from me. I hated them so much now.

"I wonder how Rachel and Rebecca are gonna take it that you forgot them too." I gasped. I can't believe I had forgotten them too!

"Well, it doesn't really matter about them. They don't ever call, and when they turned 18, they left and never came back. I don't think they ever will either." I remembered only a little about Rachel and Rebecca. They were never at home, always out stupid things with stupid guys. Sometimes they'd come back with guys and go at it in the living room. I was little, so I ran as soon as they came back. Sure they tried to make attempts to bond with me and Jake, but its not as if I remember the good times at all.

It didn't make sense to me why I was staying with basically complete strangers, when I had my brother and Dad in the same neighborhood. But considering everything, would Dad want me to be here? He could still not want me to be here.

"Jacob? I don't really want to live with the Uley's. Sure they're nice, but I want to live with my Dad and brother for a while." I smiled up at him and he wiped away the few tears streaming down his face.

"If it's alright with Dad. Haha, well we both now the answer to that." We walked around to the back door, and I saw Dad sitting infront of the tv. He turned around and gave me a small, pained smile. I smiled my brightest and hugged him.

"Hi Dad." He was so excited to have me back, that we got my stuff from Sam and Emily's that night.I wasn't expecting him to cry, but he did more than me and Jacob combined. We went over to the Uley's and they understood. Leah came to help, and afterwards she slept over. Leah went back to her house to get her stuff, and she came back bursting through the door.

"You know, it's weird for a 23 year old to have sleepovers with her 17 year old best friend." I smiled and hit her arm. She stumbled back and gave me a weird look, but I kept laughing.

"Whatcha lookin' at bitch?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Just thinking." We threw her bags upstairs and we sat down on my floor.

"Hey Lee? Can I ask what happened with Sam and Emily?" She sighed, and layed back.

"Sure. Well, when you're a wolf, imprinting just runs you. I don't see how it works in Paul's case, but Sam had a pretty easy time imprinting. To think I was letting Sam meet my family, and next thing you know he's marrying my cousin." Whoa whoa. Cousin?

"Emily's your cousin?" She nodded.

"Imprinting, or the twisted person that makes you imprint, doesn't care about how it will hurt anyone else. Which was my problem with Sam. Me and Sam freaking loved each other, and I was so happy with him. It was as if we were supposed to be together, but I guess we weren't." She was quiet for a minute and then started back up.

"He called me out to meet him, and I thought it was just cause he didn't want to wait to see me again. Instead, it was cause he wanted to get rid of me cause he couldn't wait to see Emily. We were like sisters, and she didn't ever bother to resist. She just threw herself in his arms, and left me broken. Which is why I'm like this now. Hell yeah, I love the tough 'don't fuck with me' Leah, but it would be nice to get back that happiness and return to the old Leah."

We were quiet again, before she sat up.

"It's my turn to tell you something. Think about giving Paul a break. He's more screwed up already because of his family. Imprinting doesn't make it even worse. Especially what you did with Embry? That wasn't cool. I'm not saying that I like Paul, but you know, he's a brother."

"How did you know about me and Embry?" She laughed loudly and I tried my best to keep her quiet.

"Dude! You REEK of werewolf sex. I bet Jacob's smelt Em alllllll over you." She was laughing more and more, while I ran for the showers.

"Not gonna help much!" She yelled, but I tried anyway.

I came out of the shower in an old sweatshirt and shorts. My door was still opened and Jacob popped his head in.

"Guys go to sleep! Seriously! Leah me and you have patrol tomorrow anyway." He turned to leave and then stopped.

"Britt. I did smell it."

With that I ran back into the showers.

**I know it could have been longer, but I just didn't know what to add since I wanted to save the yelling for the next chapter. Again, sorry for the short chapter. **


	12. What I saw

**I'm sure where I wanna take the next few chapters, so I might be updating sooner than I thought. It depends on that, and the number of reviews, so you know what to do :] **

**Brittney POV**

It was nice staying with Jake. Having a brother right there when I needed him was so perfect, that I couldn't ask for much more. He hasn't been to easy on me though. At the Uley's, I could basically do alot of things that I wanted to do. Jake's being more of a Dad than Dad actually is. He yelled at me for getting a tattoo and piercing with Leah, and he seemed even more uptight when I asked to go to the doctor.

_FlashBack_

It was the middle of the night, and I was having an awesome time sleeping. Not to mention the perfect dream too, but it was all over when I felt a rush of fire run down my spine and spread into my whole body. I woke up and stared at my celing wondering what in the hell just happened to me. Little beads of sweat ran down my face, and I got up and quietly walked to Jake's room. Before I could even knock, he opened the door. His black cropped hair was a mess. He stared at me, or should I say above me, for a good ten minutes.

"Jacob?" He looked down and inhaled. This guy was seriously sleeping.

"Yeah. What's wrong." Either that or a hang over. I started to ramble, and said "I'm sweating all over, and cause it started with this massive heat wave, and there's no getting rid of the heat. Oh my god am I dying? I'm dying aren't I? Don't let me die Jake!" I shook him hard. "Don't let me die!" This seemed to wake him up a little more, and he became alert.

"Uh, well I'll take you to the doctor." I looked at him as if he was crazy, he stared at me before closing the door and going back to sleep. I walked back to my room too, cause I had a big day that morning.

_End FlashBack_

Sam thinks it would be good if I got to know the other imprints a little better, and Emily invited me to help them cook for the guys when they got back from patrol. I didn't want to go, but Jake said it would be fine. So twelve hours later, here I am, on the Uley's couch, watching the other imprints cook for their "wolves". I was fine with watching whatever tv show was on when Collin's imprint, I think her name was Sarah or something, asked me,

"Brittney, don't you want to make something for Paul? It would be a nice imprinty thing to do. You are a wolf girl now, so why not?" I scoffed and looked at her.

"Cause Paul's not my wolf. Embry is, and he knows I don't do stuff like that. Maybe for Leah." The look on her face was priceless. Me and Leah would be cracking up for days. She put down her bowl and spoon and came into the living room.

"Listen. You're his imprint. Get over it. You'll eventually love him, so why not just stop being so damned difficult! He goes through hell for you. You have no idea what he looks like, trying to stay on focus when his reason for exsistance hates him, and goes out with a member of the pack! How selfish and ignorant can you be?" That did it. It pushed me over the edge.

"Ignorant? Selfish? Since when was it ignorant and selfish to have my whole fucking life planned out for me? I'm not some little follower thats just gonna flock to Paul like a little duck just cause he did some weird imprinting shit. Don't even try to pull some gulit shit. I don't feel guilty about picking the better wolf. So leave me the hell alone alright?" I went to the kitchen, and started pulling about 20 sandwiches for Em and Lee. When I was done, I saw the guys and Leah walk up to Emily's driveway, of course, my Lee the only one pouting. I knew how she felt. Next I saw Embry with a huge smile on his face and I walked to the door to meet them. Sarah or whatever rolled her eyes at me and I laughed at her.

"Don't even give me that bullshit again Sarah." She sighed,annoyed, and followed me out of the door.

"My name is Sahar. Get it right." I laughed again at her stupidness.

"Whatever Sarah." She glared at me, and I ran out of the door to hug Embry. Paul's face was crushed, but I didn't care. If he just wants someone to fuck, it wont be me. I belong to Embry. Embry had his arm wrapped around my waist, putting slow and soft kisses on my neck while I talked to Leah. We got inside after everyone else cause we were too busy having fun outside. When me, Leah, and Em got inside though, we got glares from a lot of people, mostly Sarah and the other imprints. Paul just sat through his meal which Emily made for him, while Embry and Lee ate the sandwiches I made for them.

"This is a good sandwich Britt." Embry said, still chewing. He smirked at Paul, so I hit his arm. Even though I love Embry, that doesn't give him the right to do extra mean stuff to Paul. I know I'm not all that nice to him either, but still. Most of the guys had left, so it was just Embry, Paul, me and Leah, in the Uley's house. I could tell Lee would rather be somewhere else. Embry had to go very soon, so after he left, me and Leah were about to leave too. Paul just sat at the table staring at it as if it would move or something. I sat down next to him at the table.

"Hey." His face brightened and it fell again.

"I'm not Embry. I doubt you even remember my name." He sighed, poking at the food Emily gave him. Did I really do this to him? I looked up on the counter and saw a leftover sandwich I made for Embry. I went to go get it, but I saw Paul already getting up to leave. He was already towards the door, but by the time he was out of the door, he had already phased and was on the way to his house. Leah was still in the living room watching I have no idea.

"Lee! Phase. NOW!" She looked at me and laughed.

"Bitch please. I'm full." I glared at her and pushed her out of the door.

"Leah Marie Clearwater..." Lee rolled her eyes at me.

"My name's not even Leah-Marie..." She complained, but she started pulling off her clothes to phase.

"Here. Hold my shit." She pased me her clothes and I sat on my favorite wolf girl's back. Lee started to run towards Paul's as if she already knew. Maybe it was the thought thing... I don't know. She stopped at Paul's front door and I hopped off her back and ran inside. The door to Paul's was wide open and I stepped inside.

"Paul?" I called out, hoping he was still here. I dropped the sandwich on the table, noticing it has prints where my fingers were holding on to it. I stopped in the middle of the hallway wondering what I was doing in Paul's house in the first place. I love Embry, so why am I worried about Paul?

"PAUL! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!" Still there was nothing. I walked upstairs and pushed open a door that was decorated in a sign that said 'PAULS ROOM'.

"Paul?" I opened the door and walked into his room. Before I could even process what I saw I blacked out.

**Hehe. I kinda wanted to stop there for a cliff hanger. Don't hate me too much for it? I'm not gonna update for a few days for..."SUSPENSE" :D**

**Reviews Please? 3**


	13. A hundred heartbeats

**Making the next chapter...cause well, I'm so bored! Hope you like it. It'll be longer this time. **

**Pauls POV**

From Sam's house, I phased into the huge wolf that I'm cursed to be. I'm cursed to have a stupid imprint. Basically, my life is fucked. To think, the only person that I least expected to take the only girl I really ever cared about was a member of the pack. Especially the one member who barely says anything to anyone else. Maybe deep down inside, he was figuring out ways to take each one of us down, and I just happened to be first. I was almost on the way to my house, so I just phased back and walked. I didn't give a shit that I was naked, what would it matter anyways? No one even cared about me, not even the person who would be the one to care the most. On my way walking back through the trees that seemed to make the night darker than it already was. I punched the biggest and hardest trees I could find, leaving scars the quickly healed, leaving no trace of what I had done. I punched more and more, turning all the tall green trees into woodchips beneath my fists. This wasn't enough. I needed more to make me feel better. One heartbeat...

I rushed to my door, opening it and not caring if someone were to come in after me. I stood in the living room of my home looking around at the empty space. This space was supposed to be taken by me and Brittney, our laughs and happiness, kisses and hugs we shared, and eventually the giggles of our children. I don't have any of that now. I'm alone. I calmly walked into the kitchen and stood at the rack of butcher knives in the wooden display. We used these at bonfire's to cut meat or whatever we were eating. But right now, even though I doubt it would help any, it would cure the pain I was feeling. Then I remembered. My father left one of his knives at my house after a visit. I walked to the cabinet, the one underneath the sink, and pulled out a long knife. I picked it up, caressing the smooth blade. It was so sharp, even looking at it would pierce your skin. I walked upstairs, Dad's knife dragging against the floor, scraping the wood, leaving long and deep scars in it. If only this could do the same to me. I sat on my bed and looked down at my weapon. It glimmered in the small lamp light that I had on, the only light that I needed. I brought the cool blade to my upper arm. I made the smallest cut along my arm, and blood poured from it. I smirked, not feeling the pain I needed, the pain I craved. Eighty hearbeats...

I took it a little deeper, feeling soft muscle against my skin. As soon as I removed the knife from my arm, I watched and the blood rushed out from my scar that was already healing. From only those two scars, a small pool of blood forming around me. It wasn't like I would lose any. Hell, this wouldn't even doing any major damage, but I kept at it. Maybe it would be enough to...no. I wouldn't think of that. There was so much blood, that my carpet was being stained with a sickening crimson red. I layed down, almost bathing in my own blood. My one other cut hadn't healed as much, so blood still streamed down my arm. Besides the metallic smell that made me cringe, there was no other replusing feeling that I felt at that moment. I felt at ease, like all the tension I had was stored inside my blood and it just had to be released. If it wasn't it would have killed me. There was a small creak coming from downstairs, so I thought it was just the wind. If it was someone coming to steal what little I had, let them take it. It didn't compare to any type of happiness Brittney could have given me. My blood was satisfying. This was probably how it was with vampires and drinking blood. The cold temperature, warming up as it was released down their throats. The floorboard were creaking now, so that meant someone was inside. Let them come in. I heard a soft voice then. One Hundred...

"Paul?" I guess my plan did work. Maybe heaven was being kind and letting my own personal angel have the only voice that would supposedly keep me alive. She called out again a little louder.

"Paul! I know you hear me!" Yes, this was my angel. My real angel. I wanted to get up but I didn't have it in me. The stairs slowly creaked, and I knew she was coming. I didn't want her to see me naked and or taking a bath in my own blood, but I couldn't move. It was shock or something about what I just did, but I couldn't move. No matter how hard I tried. The door to my room slowly opened, and she gasped, shaking at what she saw. My heartdropped. Down to seventy...

"Paul..." She walked over to me and sat down, dirting her own pants in my blood. She slowly stroked my hair and held me close to her. By that time, I was crying, small rivers of tears coming from my eyes. Was she actually comforting me? Seventy one...

"Come on Paul." Brittney actually was able to lift me up and help me walk to the bathroom. She sat me inside the bathtub and helped me clean the blood from myself. I hated feeling so helpless and defenseless, but I wasn't able to resist. She had soft tears coming down from her eyes, and I instantly wiped them with my finger. I tried to make myself speak and it really worked. Slowly rising. "Please don't cry okay?" It was all I could get out, but it was alot I guess. From sitting in the bathtub while my scars completely healed, and eating the food Brittney made for me downstairs, I regained my strength and helped her clean up my room. Eighty...

"You don't have to do this for me. I'ts fine." She smiled and held me close to her again. This is where I wanted to be. I really loved this girl, could it finally be that she was feeling something towards me? Or was it just she was shocked and didn't know what else to do. Whatever it was, I'm grateful for it. Atleast she cared a little, and I guess she knew that being close to her was the best thing she could do to help me when I really needed her. I know people say she's the worst imprint, but I guess this once makes up for all the little times she treated me like shit and threw my feelings around even though she knew they had no bad intentions. Its not something that could possibly change a lot, but it's a start. She won't just decide to love me after I have a near death experience. When I work at it, I'll become better than Embry, and she'll see me for the guy I really am. The one that's not only perfect for her, but the one she's supposed to be with. I really think she started to see that, or at least I hope she did. I know Brittney's not the most supportive like an imprint can be, but she was here when no one else was. Even though it was just once that I did this, I'm positive that I'll never ever do it again. Not that I'm slowly gaining more to live for. I moved closer to her, my head in her lap and just stayed there, listening to the faint beat of her heart. Later our two hearts could beat together at the same time, in complete sync with each other. It's the only thing I could hope for. She hadn't said barely anything, but just her holding me in the silence replaced anywords that could have been said. I just listened to the sound of her heart beating slowly.

One heartbeat.

Her's plus mine is one hundred.

I'm not sure...

I'm not even close to sure...

But I think I heard another heartbeat too...

One hundred and one?

* * *

**I don't know...How was this chapter? Should I continue the story? It's not getting as many reviews as I would like, but a lot of people favorite it so I guess it's going pretty good. Can I please have some reviews so I can really have some hope in the story? Thanks :]**


	14. Embry

**I'm sorry! School' been crazy and I haven't had the chance to update!**

**Brittney's POV**

I was silently petting Paul's hair as his head layed on my lap. I had no idea I was doing all of this to him. What kind of heartless bitch was I to do that? I didn't really care at first, but now that I know what's happening to him, I feel so bad. I guess after seeing a person try to do something like that, everything changes. Paul fell asleep after a while, and I smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to be his friend. After a few hours, Paul shifted around and opened his eyes. They were different than I had seen before. This time instead of his dull brown, they sparkled when he saw I was still here.

"Hey.." He whispered, rubbing his eyes. He looked like a little kid, which I admit was cute. He sat up, and stared at me.

"You didn't leave?" He sounded suprised. Well, why wouldn't he be? After I put him through hell, he probably expected me to ditch him right after he fell asleep. I wouldn't treat him like that anymore. I probably can't love him yet, but I'll atleast try to see his side of this whole thing.

" I couldn't leave. I mean after seeing you like that. Paul I'm so sorry." I looked away. I just couldn't look in his eyes right now.

"Brittney it's okay. I'm sorry you had to see that. You don't have to stay around here, I'll be fine." I shook my head and he smiled.

"From now on, I'm gonna be a better imprint to you. I'm not saying I can love you the way you want yet, but being friends is a nice start." He smiled wider and hugged me. I didn't want him to let go. It was so warm, not that when Embry hugged me it wasn't warm, but Paul was different. I placed my arms around him and he held me close to him. I didn't know what I was doing, but I hung on to him. Embry's skin was sort of cold, unlike Paul's. I layed my head on his chest, sighing as I inhaled his scent. Kinda like the outside, but not in a bad way. I laced my fingers through his and held on tight.

"Paul?" I started, looking in his eyes again.

"Yeah?" He replied, kissing my head softly. I didn't mind it either, but I would have to tell him to stop. I just couldn't be with him yet.

"You're naked." He pulled back from me and looked down. His face turned a deep red and he scrambled around his room to look for clothes. I sat back down on the floor, laughing as he pulled them on. He hadn't stopped blushing as he sat back down next to me.

"Sorry.." He mumbled. I shrugged and look down on him.

"Not like you had much anyway." I said, smiling as wide as I could. Paul turned an even deeper red. I left him in his room, standing with a pout on his face as I walked down stairs. I heard his loud footsteps following after me. I walked into his kitchen and opened his fridge. I looked around at the massive amouts of food, and pulled out two packages of bacon. Paul sat at the table watching me as I cooked. When it was done, I placed three pieces of bacon on one plate, and the rest of it on another. For some reason, Paul started smiling and walked over to me. He embraced me in another one of his warm hugs that I didn't really want to pull away from, but I wanted to know why he was hugging me in the first place.

"Umm. Thanks for the random hug I guess?" He smiled wider, his white teeth almost sparkling.

"You cooked for me! Why wouldn't I be happy?" Paul started grabbing for the plate with all my bacon on it and I slapped his hand.

"Nope. This one's mine. That's yours." I handed him the little plate and sat down. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and shook his head.

"What's that for? I'm hungry damn it, and when you're hungry you eat right?" Paul laughed and sat down next to me. He suddenly stood up and pulled me to him.

"You're so warm..." I slightly turned red before I stepped back. I was only getting used to the imprint thing, he couldn't start being like this. I wanted him to hold me like that, but I had to stop. It wasn't right. No matter how much it felt like it was. Paul slowly sat back down, our eyes watching the other's. It was nice just to be silent, looking at each other, but the moment was ruined by the gross sound of my gagging. Paul jumped up and rushed over to me.

"Britt, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fi-" I couldn't finish because I puked all over Paul's socks and his floor. Without him being grossed out, he immediatley took me to the bathroom and gave me some medicine before worrying about his now pukey socks. Paul changed, and was soon behind me, rubbing my back. I clutched the toilet for dear life, as another wave of sickness rushed over me. Paul looked at me, his eyes full of concern.

"Brittney maybe you need to go talk to Emily." I shook my head. I didn't want to go back there, knowing how horrible it would be if something was wrong. Paul tilted my chin and made me look in his eyes.

The deep brown eyes I really didn't want to get lost in. I sighed, standing up.

"Fine. I'll go talk to Emily." He smiled and helped me walk out back to his car.

* * *

This is why I didn't want to go to Emily's. It was as if she and I were having a stare off. Trust me, she was winning. We were sitting in the living room for about eight minutes now, as she just watched me. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. I tried to break the awkward silence.

"Sooo..." She glared.

"Brittney. Do NOT start with that like something okay." Ouch. But hey I guess I deserved that. Emily had never been like this before, or atleast I haven't seen her like this. She was upset. Really upset. Emily shook her head at me and pointed to the phone.

"Go call him." I was scared to go against her orders. Hell, Sam would be scared of her right now. As I got up to get the phone, Emily stood up faster.

"Better yet, I'll call him." She went inside the kitchen where the phone was. Paul was still outside, and Emily told him to stay there. I layed back on the couch, trying to pick up what Em was saying the best I could.

"Embry. Get your ass over here now." Holy shit. Emily never cursed. I heard her slam down the phone and she came back to sit down with me.

"How could you be so stupid?" I shrugged. What else was I supposed to say? It was a good twenty minutes before Embry knocked on the door. He saw Emily's expression and laughed.

"Haha Em what bit you in the ass?" She slapped him on the back of his head. It didn't hurt? Embry grabbed his head and walked over to me pouting. He bent down and kissed me quickly, and sat down beside me.

"Embry what the hell were you thinking?" Emily started.

"Thinking about what?" Embry looked from her back at me. I couldn't look at him. Even though he had a part in it as well, I felt so ashamed.

"Em...baby. I'm pregnant."

Then he did something I wouldn't expect. He dropped his arms from around me and backed away.


	15. One Night

I don't know if that last chapter was bad, but I think it was. Not my best work I would say :/ Oh well :(

Brittney's POV

Embry unwrapped his arms from around me and got up from the couch. He stared at me, not saying a word.

"You're pregnant?...I'm gonna be a dad?" I nodded slowly, tears rushing down my face. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He didn't want to be with me anymore. He was gonna just leave? After it was his fault I'm pregnant in the first place? Embry paced around the room. He stopped, and looked down at the floor. Embry looked up after a long period of silence, and smiled at me.

"Our baby is partly my responsiblilty, so of course I'm going to be here for you. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and I really did feel the warmth I felt when I hugged Paul. Emily smiled at Embry, giving her approval of Embry's action.

I felt so happy knowing that Embry cared for our baby. He could have easily backed out of it, leaving me to be alone with a baby he helped me create. The doubt that I had about loving Embry was slowly easing away. Embry slowly stroked my hair, quietly telling me everything was going to be alright.

"Britt, I know I haven't been around, and I'm so sorry for it. Just things have been stressing me out, and I didn't know how to deal with it. But I've grown up now, and I'm ready for anything that me and you have to go through. I'll be here forever." Hearing Embry say that made me feel the happiest I have been in a while.

Embry's POV

I was now holding my girlfriend in my arms, and it felt right. What I did to her was wrong, and I won't do it again. I want to be honest with her but, with her being pregnant, I didn't want to stress her out even more, and possibly take away the child we were going to have together. Those weeks I was away from her were horrible.

_FlashBack_

_I just got off from patrol, and was on my way to Jacob's house to see Brittney. I missed her so much, and I had to see her. I was on the way from my apartment to her house, when I glanced at Port Angeles that was down the street. I stopped in my tracks. It's been a few days, and patrol's been a bitch lately, so why can't I have a little fun? I walked down towards the lights of the most buisiest place in Washington. I was expecting to see the usual bars and whatever, but when I was in full view of the whole street, brighter flashing lights pierced my eyes. Clubs with signs and loud, blaring music pumping out from them met me instead. I approached one, not even caring about the name, and stepped inside. The bouncer was doing such a horrible job that I got in for free. The way the club looked, even the way it felt, made my head spin. I just stood there watching everything infront of me. I was brought out of my trance when someone bumped into me. _

_"Hey! Watch it!" I turned around, and this girl was behind me, with a upset look on her face. _

_"Watch it yourself. You're standing infront of the damned door." She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but I grabbed her hand. _

_"Sorry. " She looked up at me with a smirk. _

_"Make it up to me with a dance?" She said it as a question, but she was already pulling me to the dancefloor. _

_She looked at me before starting to dance around me. Time was moving so fast, and so was she. She had her hands all over me, and I was getting sucked in to what she was doing. Placing my hands at her waist, I started to dance along with her. We were both moving to the fast beats of the music. This girl I didn't even know was making me forget about something. But I didn't care. She looked nicer the closer she got to me. Of course I didn't imprint. I didn't feel connected to her. I just wanted her. I only planned to stay here for a little bit, and then I was going to see Brittney. Damnit. Brittney. I forgot all about her. I slowed the girl down and removed her hands from off of me. This wasn't right, I couldn't do that to my princess. The girl's expression was confusion mixed with being pissed off. She pulled her body closer to mine, almost making me have to surgically remove her from me. _

_"What's your problem? You were into it before." She stuck her lip out, and I wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't. _

_"Nothing. I just...uh, I have to go." She wasn't gonna put up with that though. This girl obviously always got what she wanted. She moved closer to me and kissed me, and without noticing it, I was kissing her back. I was getting caught up too fast. Letting my mind get lost, I let her drag me somewhere towards the back. There was a narrow hallway with doors, where about 4 guys stood infront of them. She slipped one of them a twenty, and the guy opened a door. It was a plain room, but I could tell it was enough for anyone. She was all over me now, and I wasn't doing anything about it. _

_"Allison." _

_"Embry." _

_The last words that were spoken before I betrayed my girlfriend. _

_End FlashBack_

She wouldn't have to know yet, it wasn't something that bad. Right?

* * *

**Okay, Okay, I know Small chap. But still review anyways? :]**


	16. You thought you could get rid of me?

**I haven't been updating as much as I would like, because either somethings would happen where I didn't have the time, or I would have a serious case of writer's block. After this chapter I know where I really wanna take things, so updates should come faster. Sorry :]  
**

**Please don't stop reading? :] **

**Paul P.O.V. **

Brittney was over my house, and it was just me and her sitting on my couch. She had tears in her eyes, as I held her close. Just because she was having his baby didn't make me love her any less. She needed to know I was here, just incase anything was to happen with Embry. Although, this does hurt because my own pack member got my imprint pregnant, but still I couldn't stop being a friend to her because of my pain. She was too important for that.

"I'm sorry Paul.." My angel looked so upset, seeing her like this killed me. She layed her head in my lap, staying quiet. I didn't have the heart to tell her I would be gone for a little bit. It was after a while when I heard her soft snoring. I lifted her up and layed her down on my bed, kissing her forehead lightly. I had to patrol tonight with Embry and Leah, so I left a note on the table next to my bed for if or when she woke up. I pulled off my shirt, running out of the door. We always met up at Sam's before going out into the woods. Embry, Leah and Sam were already there, of course Leah had a permanent scowl on her face. Today it would just be me and Embry, and of course I felt overwhleming joy about spending time with the father of my imprint's baby.

Time had passed, and Sam sent me and Embry out into the woods.

" I really hope you don't screw things up Embry." He rolled his eyes and stepped close to my face.

"You might think you've won Brittney over just cause she's being nice to you. However, I don't see her carrying YOUR baby. It's a shame isn't it? You would think you would try to go to some length to get her from me, but you just sit there. It's not gonna be long until the imprint breaks Paul."

I was about to punch him in the face, when I caught a scent. A vampire. Me and Embry both rushed towards where the scent lead us to. We were surrounded by trees, and no one was there. Embry howled to give the signal for back up, and I growled, waiting for our prey to reveal its self. The was a stir in the trees, and that's when I saw her. She was a tall, blond, slender woman, who would be really attractive if I didn't love Britt as much as I do. Embry just stood there, staring at the blond leech, without doing anything.

"Embry? Man, what the fuck is your problem? Don't just stare at it." The vamp turned her head and growled at me.

"I have no problems with you, dog. This is between Embry and I." Embry knew this vampire? I turned my head to him for an explanation, but he didn't say anything.

"How could you not tell me what you were? You think that I wanted all this to happen?" Embry looked up at the girl, a scowl forming on his face.

"Listen Allison. I couldn't tell you. You're not my imprint. How- WHY the hell are you a vampire?" Her expression softened, showing a look of pain, before being replaced with pure anger.

"After that night, you just left. I had to walk home by myself at around one A.M. There was a shortcut that I usually took in the mornings when I was in that area, and I know I shouldn't have taken it at night, but something called me to it. It was dark and I didn't...I couldn't see anything. There was a small girl there, and I tried to move past her but she blocked me. She told me that I shouldn't move or I would die. I didn't have time to screw around with little smartassed kids in the middle of a alley, so tried again. A searing pain ripped through me and I was on the ground screaming with agony. The girls face had a smirk on it."

"Allison, Listen I didn't-"

"Embry SHUT UP! Let me finish."

"She was holding me down in a split second, and in another, I felt her teeth bite through my skin. At first I died, but a flame spread through my body bringing me back to life. It hurt like hell, but at least I'm not all the way dead."

"Allison..I'm sorry you got turned, especially by Jane, but why are you taking this out on me?"Embry looked confused, but Allison just sighed.

"Don't blame Jane. After that, she took me back to Italy because I could be some use to her and her coven, The Volturi. While I was there, I found out I was pregnant. Embry my baby is yours."

I growled at Embry, phased and attacked him. He didn't fight back because he was in shock. How could he cheat on Brittney, AND get another girl pregnant? My imprint is going to have to deal with all this pain because of his stupid decisions. Allison pulled me away from him.

"I don't plan to kill him physically, but I want my plan to hurt him. Don't interfere." Her voice was dripping with venom so I growled at her and stepped back.

"Ethan, come here please." A boy about two came out from behind the trees and stood next to her. He was a carbon copy of Embry, his tan skin paled, but it was obvious he was his. His deep brown eyes had splashes of red within them. Embry stood up, glaring at the little boy who shrunk behind his mother.

"He's not mine." Embry began to walk away and leave her standing there, but she laughed, causing him to turn around.

"See, I figured you would say that. Ethan looks about two, but he's only a week old. Your fucking wolf genes plus my new vampire ones sped up his birth. You took my life away Embry. I plan to do the same to you."

I knew what she was getting at. She was going to find Brittney. I don't know how she knew that Brittney was pregnant, but she was going to kill her. I sprung at her, but she hissed and pushed me off of her, causing me to land on a tree. I tried to get up but I couldn't move.

"It's funny how being a vampire can give you powers." She ran, and the little boy hid behind another tree across from me. I turned to see where she had gone, but Allison as well as Embry were not there.


	17. Closing my eyes

**I really wanna continue, cause after a few more chapters, my story will be done. Thinking of two sequels :]  
**

**Please don't stop reading? :] **

**Brittney P.O.V.**

I was sitting in Paul's house alone. Just me, the darkness, and my baby. He said he would be back soon, but its been hours and hours and I'm starting to get restless. I know I shouldn't be scared, but the steady rhythm of the trees hitting the window didn't help ease my nerves. I was standing in the little nursery that Paul had started to make for my baby. I know it's weird that my baby's stuff would be here, but I didn't mind the possibility of living in Paul's house. I trusted him. I ran my hand over the smooth wood of the crib that Paul had made on his own. My had rested on my stomach and I smiled. I couldn't wait to have my son or daughter in the world. Embry might not be there as a very reliable father, but I had some hope for him. I reached out to the lightswitch and flipped it, but nothing came on. I tried again and again, but still no power. Sighing, I walked to a cabinet in search of a flashlight. The silence was irritating, and it wasn't helping that I couldn't find the flashlight. Switching to another cabinet, I found one and tested it out. A stream of light flowed from the small flashlight, illuminating the room. I sighed with relief. Thinking the worst was over, I turned around and headed back to the couch, but I was met by a pair of gleaming, angry red eyes.

"So YOU'RE the one that destroyed my life? Not much of anything either. No wonder." In her hand, she twirled a handful of electrical wires. I looked to her hand and she smirked.

"Liked my little power outage?" I shook my head and backed away, a searing pain rushing through my body. I knew she was a vampire, and some vampires could hurt people, but she wasn't touching me at all.

"You're really predictable, you know that? I bet in your head, you're thinking something along the lines of 'OMG! I'm like...BURNING!' right? Well, that isn't me. I don't even have to do anything to hurt you. Who you are will hurt yourself."

"What the fuck is your problem? What are you gonna do eat me or something? If you are, get it over with. My boyfriend will be here to-" She cut me off.

"You're little 'boyfriend' isn't coming to help. He ran away from you, just as he did to me. If it wasn't for him, apart of you wouldn't have to die like apart of me did. And eat you? Don't flatter yourself. I don't eat dogs you little bitch." She got closer to me, her icy breath down my neck. With every step she made, my body felt as if it was being scorched with flames, as if my skin was tearing.

"What t-the fuck, are you going o-on about?" She laughed still face to face with me, and an involuntary snarl ripped from my throat.

"Good doggy", she smiled ," You're little boyfriend, cheating on me with you, left me out to get changed by vampires and stuck me with a kid. Yep, a kid. So don't expect him to come back for you too." My mouth gaped, all the breath I had escaping me. I fell to the floor writhing with pain ,the fire only spreading further through my veins. The anger I felt towards this bitch, and Embry combined into one, making more vicious growls erupt from within me.

"To think it only took me a few days to figure out everything about you, and how you stupid dogs tick." She ground her foot into my stomach, and I tried to roll away in fear of her crushing my baby.

"Even if you escape me hurting you're little accident, this 'phasing' thing will kill it first." My eyes widened, and tears rolled down my cheeks. She wasn't trying to kill me. She only wanted to kill my baby. Trying my best to calm down, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths.

"You're really funny. You can't stop it now. Your baby's life is gonna be gone, just like my human one." She sniffed the air and scowled, covering her nose.

"Yep, you're smelling like dog. Too bad your kid couldn't say bye bye to mommy before it died." She ran out of the house, through the window , and into the night, leaving me on the floor in a pool of my own blood. I crawled towards the phone, my blood trailing behind me. I held the phone in my hand, clutching it tightly. I dialed Leah's number, feeling most of the strength I had left leaving me.

"L-Leah?" I panted, the pain was tearing me apart, and I wanted to die. I let go of the phone, hearing Leah scream that she was coming over.

It seemed like seconds before the door was opened and the rush of cool air came through it. Leah was by my side, her eyes looking panicked. She picked me up, and we were running through the forest.

"Britt, it's okay. I'm taking you to get help. It'll be over soon." I ran my hand over my arm, feeling the fire spread through my skin even more. What was happening to me? Was my baby going to be okay?..

We approached a clearing with a large house made of glass windows. Leah broke the door open, and stood panting, with tears running down her face.

"CARLISLE. I NEED HELP." A pale man with golden eyes, not the blood thirsty red that the bitch had, came down the stairs and his scent burned my nose. Growls and snarls came from my throat, causing Leah to have to hold me back from tearing his throat open. I knew he was one of them.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.." I was shocked with my self. What was I turning into?

"She's pregnant, and phasing." I didn't want to become a wolf. I torn myself from Leah's arms, and tried to reach the door. Leah pulled me back, picking me up again. She placed me on a table, and the vampire used tight straps to hold me down. I thrashed around, trying to break free.

"Please save her Carlisle. She's an imprint and like a sister to me.. Don't let her die from this." Leah was crying harder, and it hurt to see such a strong girl cry so much. I would try to calm her down, but the pain took over every feeling I possessed.

"She's going to have to give birth first, we need to try and save the baby." My baby? No. It's not going to die. It's not. It can't. Without any consent from me, my stomach was beginning to be operated on, a large slice being cut on it. I felt large patches of fur coming from my skin, and I heard my bones beginning to crack.

"L-Leah...Save h-him." She held my hand and pushed my hair out of my face.

"I'll try Britt." She looked towards the vamp that was taking my baby out of my body. A loud ear splitting cry came from the room and I knew my baby was saved. I couldn't wait to hold it in my arms.

"Leah what is it?" She was holding the baby in her arms, looking at it lovingly. She rested it on my chest, and I looked at my little boy. He was the perfect combination of Embry and I. If only he could have been here for his son's birth. She lifted him into her arms smiling, as he layed still. The crying stopped, and he looked up at Leah.

"Britt? I think I imprinted on him." She smiled more, as the baby looked up at her with the same amazement as she looked at him with.

"I'll name him Ethan." The small satisfaction that my baby was alive soothed the pain for a while. As I looked at him, I could tell something wasn't right. His small body began to shake, and he paled. His eyes became red and bloodshot, and he began to take short, pained gasps. His cry began again, and abruptly went silent. Leah started to cry again, holding her ear close to his chest.

"I-I can't hear a heartbeat. Why can't I hear it?" His eyes were locked on hers, and they were not moving. Carlisle was holding my baby again in a flash, inspecting him carefully.

"Leah..Brittney..I'm so sorry. He's not breathing." Leah took his small body, holding it close to her. I became angered again, ripping the straps that held my arms, and pounced on the vampire.

"Then why aren't you saving him! Why are you just telling us it's over?" I felt his arm crumbling under my weight and Leah had set Ethan down carefully on the table, his body wrapped in a blanket.

"Brittney, stop it. You'll kill him." I glared at her, growling.

"Well maybe I want to! He didn't save my baby! You imprinted on him! Aren't you upset?" She held me back, and my baby's blanket covered body was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.

* * *

**Reviews? :o I'm sad after this chapter :l oh well. **

**Don't worry about Leah :) She'll be fine later on.  
**


	18. An apology filled note

**So just a note. I am EXTREMELY SORRY for having not posted for two years. You guys must fucking hate me now right? Hope not. But anyways, I plan to make a whole shitload of chapters to make up for my absence. And afterwards, i'll get my ass in gear and work on the sequel. Thanks so much for reading Killing Paul! It's gotten a lot more response than I thought. 49 reviews was really huge for me haha. But i've been so busy, and its all cleared away..(for the most part) so i'll have time to make awesome chapters. Please please continue to read after this! **

**Thanks :) **


	19. Belong

**Okay, so here's the next chapter after two years (wow i suck). Hope you enjoy it!**

**Brittney's P.O.V.**

I had no idea what do, so I stuck to my instinct and just ran. I had to get away from everything. I expected to get tired, but running felt so natural. I'd always hated running, but this time it was different. My feet meshed so well with the ground; each step I took, my feet sank into the soft combination of grass and mud. Strangely, it felt like home.

I paused, the same sickening smell overcoming my nose. That bitch. She really wanted to come near me right now? I heard the rustle of trees and she sauntered forward, a smirk on her face.

"Aw, where's your baby? I was sure you would be celebrating his birth right now." She was laughing her head off. If I could, I would kill her.

"Mommy?" Came a little voice. It was so soft and innocent. I was reminded of my own lost; my breath was caught in my throat. The vampire bitch rolled her eyes.

"Wait back there Ethan. I'll be done in a second." Hearing that name brought tears to my eyes. Had she really had a baby with the same name as my dead son? The boy didn't listen. He quickly appeared, rushing to her side. I looked at his face, reminded of Embry in every way possible.

"Mommy." He said again with a smile, but he wasn't looking at her. He was staring straight at me. This made the bitch angry and I could tell this hit a soft spot. Her son, wanted nothing to do with her. She picked him up, and held him close to her.

"No Ethan, I'm your mother." A look of confusion spread over his face, but he accepted it. She was snuggling him, lost in her own little world. I had to quickly come up with a plan. I ran with my new found speed, and took the child. Too stunned to react, she just stood there.

"Take one step closer, and I'll kill him." I snarled. Her eyes were wide, tears forming in them.

"You wouldn't." She glared at me. I had his head twisted in my hands, glaring at her as well. Ethan was crying now, screaming even.

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't. Do you honestly want to find out?" For once, I had felt as if I had won. She broke down and fell onto her knees.

"What do you want?", She pleaded. This was going to be over. I smiled at her, giving her the same look she had given me.

"Kill yourself." Her eyes, now full of tears, widened even more. There was no chance for her to test me. If she came as much as an inch closer her son, just as mine now was, would be gone.

"Y-You expect me to just give up just like that?! After all that I have gotten away with, you think you'll win?" I twisted the kid's head back further.

"Will you?" It was so loud, her screaming and crying combined with her son's. One of us was going to make the next move, and it was going to be her. Of course I wouldn't kill the boy. He looked too much like my Ethan to do so. All I needed was a little extra help.

**Leah's P.O.V**

****Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. After Britt had run off, I phased, running after her. It hurt me to see her so upset. That look she gave me as she left broke my heart. But I wondered, why didn't I feel that way about Ethan's death? It was weird, as if I still felt that same pull to him. I knew he was gone, but why is that feeling still there. I wanted to leave Britt alone for a while, it would be best for her not to be bothered right now. I wandered around for a while, still confused by the pull, when I heard Embry and Paul. It was clear that they we're pissed at each other, for some reason. They quickly found me, and I was bombarded with all their question.

"Where's Brittney?" Seemed to be the most important one to answer.

"I don't know where she went. She gave birth, but then her son passed away. Sorry Embry." He looked crushed, but still worried.

"Can anyone explain to me what's going on though? I know about the vamp bitch, but why is she here?" Paul pushed Embry forward, I assumed, to tell me what he fucked up now. After hearing, I wanted to kill him, but there was no time for that. He'd get it later though. We had to find Brittney, so I followed the pull that was only getting stronger. The guys and I ran until we reached a secluded part of the forest. There was Britt, the vampire, and a little boy.

He turned around, eyes full of tears, and stared at me. It was just he and I in the middle of the woods. I could hear distant screaming, but it didn't matter. Could it really be Ethan? For a moment, I felt as if he recognized who I was. However, as I really looked into his eyes, I could tell it wasn't. Maybe my heart wanted to be whole again that I forced myself to believe that he was him. I had to accept it. My imprint was dead. The pull was gone, and I didn't feel attached to the little boy any longer. The pain really began to sink in. But it looks like I wasn't the only one who was being hurt. By the time I turned around, Paul had ripped the vampire to shreds. He and Embry were now burning her body. Brittney was holding the boy close to her, promising him everything would be okay.

The strange thing was, he actually looked like he belonged.


	20. Promise

**There's probably gonna be maybe one long chapter and then one or two medium sized ones until the end of this story! However, (dramatic pause), I'm currently writing the sequel which will be Leah's story. So yeah :) Thanks for sticking by the story this entire time! **

* * *

**Brittney's P.O.V**

Damn. Everything has been changing so quickly lately. I'm almost having a hard time keeping up. After the incident with the vamp-bitch a few weeks ago, I decided I would adopt Ethan. How could I leave him without a mother? It's like he doesn't remember much of her at all. He hasn't left my side since she died. Of all the things changing, he seems to be the most noticeable. Everyday, he looks more and more like Embry. He has his soft brown eyes, and a mop of dark brown hair on his head. He keeps getting taller as well, so much that he passes for three years old now. I didn't care that I didn't actually give birth to him, he was mine.

Even though everything around me seemed to change, there was one thing that stayed the same and it annoyed the hell out of me. The same burning feeling that I felt the day Ethan died was still there. It seems as if it gets stronger and stronger as the days pass. It's not that I don't want to turn into a giant furball, I just didn't want to turn into one that would be stuck loving Paul. I knew if I gave in and phased for the first time, that weird imprint shit would force us together. I wanted to hold on to my freedom as long as I could and as long as I stayed human, that would happen. Ethan wasn't making it easier though. The faint vampire scent he had didn't bother me, it was his love for Paul. Whenever he would come over, Ethan would forget about whatever he was doing, and run to the door.

I was lost in thought when I heard someone approaching the door. Ethan must have heard too, because he jumped up and ran to the door.

"Pauly!" He screamed while I opened the door. He had the cutest little frown on his face when he saw that it was only Jake, and Paul was still out by the car.

"Hey buddy! Can I have a hug?" Jake tried. Ethan only pouted and ran out of the house to Paul's side. I was dying from laughter.

"Aww, even kids hate you." I said with a smile. He only ruffled my hair and plopped down on the couch. I stood at the door waiting for Paul and Ethan to come in. Something was different about him. Paul had Ethan on his back, and they were giggling together. His hair looked as if he had just gotten out of the shower and his white shirt fell over each of his muscles perfectly. Unintentionally, I let out a soft growl. Apparently Jake heard, because he was staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, sore throat." I lied. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"So, Sam told us to come talk to you about your resistance to changing." Fuck. I knew this was probably going to come, but I wasn't expecting it to come so soon.

"He sent his little lap dogs to try and convince me to phase? Ha. That's funny. Fucking hilarious even. There's no way that I'm changing into a dog." I turned to walk away, when Jake blocked my way. I scoffed.

"Look, I know Sam is serious about initiating me into his little cult, but that's not my thing. I don't and don't want to belong there. The more he tries to force me into changing, the chance that I will gets slimmer and slimmer." Jake knew there was no point in arguing so he decided to leave. Paul was headed after him until Ethan stopped him.

"No Pauly. Don't leave." Paul sighed and sat down on the couch. Anyone knew that attempting to resist Ethan was a waste of your time. He would get what he wanted.

"Well Paul. Would you like dinner?" Hey, it doesn't hurt to not be a total bitch all the time right? He agreed, and it looked like Ethan was satisfied. I went into the kitchen and started cooking, but I could feel someone watching me. I turned, and there was Paul staring at me like a...lost puppy?

I rolled my eyes. "May I help you?" His cheeks turned a deep red and he turned away. I smiled to myself. Catching him staring at me was pretty cute... What am I saying? No it's horrible. Maybe two hours after dinner, Embry walked in. He had habit of being late for a lot of things.

"Hey Ethan, did you miss me?" Ethan, without even looking up, shook his head. It must have hurt Embry to see that his own son preferred someone else over him. I guess that's kind of what I'm doing to Paul, but I didn't care. Ethan ran off to look for his best friend, leaving Em and I together. Automatically, I went in for a kiss but he stopped me.

"Brittney, we need to talk. I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of people talking shit about me because I 'stole Paul's imprint'. Technically, I didn't steal you, you came to me. I don't even think we honestly loved...no liked each other. You wanted to get away from Paul and I liked having something to hang over his head. It would be best if we didn't see each other anymore. " Shit. This was one change I wasn't prepared for. At first, it felt as if my heart was shattered but, after those first few minutes, I didn't feel anything. Well, I kinda felt relieved. I nodded my head understandingly, took shocked to say anything. I just started to pack up Ethan's things so Embry could take them with him. He noticed this and again, stopped me.

"That was another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not ready to be a dad. As much as I hate to say it, Ethan was a mistake. There's no way that I will be able to take care of him on my own. Hell, I doubt he even thinks I'm his father. Would you please keep him for me?" He pulled out what appeared to be adoption papers out of his pocket. It was as if he had been thinking about it for a while. Without hesitation I signed the papers and Ethan was actually my son.

"There's one more thing I need you to do for me. You have to promise me you'll do it before I tell you what it is." Tears were coming to my eyes, and all I could do was nod.

"I need you to phase. Tonight." Fuck. I had just promised to give my life away.


End file.
